Love Has No Recipe
by sillypandalover91
Summary: All Ludwig wanted was to make his family proud all the while indulging in his favorite past time, baking! When he meets and befriends fellow doctor, Feliciano, his life is cast into a state of chaos for there is no recipe to remedy. Who exactly is this flirtatious Italian and what does the mob have to do with the Vargas clan? AU and Human names used. Gerita, Sufin, Prucan and more
1. Prologue

**Human Names:**

**Germany/Ludwig**

**Italy/Feliciano**

**Poland/Feliks**

**Prussia/Gilbert**

**Canada/Matthew**

**Austira/Roderich**

**Hungry/ Elizabeta**

**Sweden/Berwald**

**Finland/Tino**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Hetalia**

It began with a letter and like most things ended with one. An invitational letter to be exact, well more like three hundred of them. Let's start at the beginning. The first was an invitation to the world renowned Hetalia University. That's where they had all but rolled out the red velvet carpet for Ludwig Beilschmidt where he majored in chemistry and minored in business. A rather strange combination but it met the standards of the next level of education that he was pushed into, med school. The second invitation was one he had to earn, whether he actually wanted to or not was irrelevant. He received it in the mail only a few days after his interview with the dean of admissions and to no body's surprise, he was in. The third invitation was one sent to his proud family for graduation day. Today is that day. Now you're probably wondering, what of the other two hundred and ninety-seven invites, well we'll get to that soon enough.

The graduating class had been ushered into a cramp room and was given last minute reminders as to how they were to enter the convention hall. A handful of women were crying as they hugged each other tightly. Men were standing around awkwardly next to their best friends, trying to maintain their emotions, some simply couldn't and were also hugging each other. In the far side of the room a groups of friends huddled in a circle in prayer for what was to come. This was going to be their last hour as med students. It was as if time flew by and everything they had striven for, from the moment an adult asked them 'what do you want to be when you grow up' to sweat inducing stress and tear jerking moments of despair in their post-graduate career, was only beyond those doors.

Ludwig leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He didn't care so much for all the emotions on display. It wasn't as if they were never going to see each other again. Though perhaps his lack of excitement laid in the fact that this wasn't his first rodeo. Unlike many here who were first amongst their families to be doctors, or even complete such a high level of education, he came from a long line of doctors. All his brothers where doctors, his in-laws were in the field, heck even his little sister was heading towards the same career path. Regardless, he knew that they would be just as excited and moved by his accomplishments as any other parent.

"Graduating class of 2013 in ten," called the coordinator. This earned a cheer of excitement from the eager graduates. Ludwig sighed and unfolded his arms to straighten his cords and sash. He felt around his pocket and slipped on his ring. In all honesty he hated wearing it with a passion. Not only was it uncomfortable but it also served as a reminded for the hell that was to come as soon as he left the safety of these walls. Perhaps that was another reason why he wasn't as enthusiastic about graduating, the fact that he would then only have a year of freedom before sharing his last name with one of the most repulsive beings he's ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. But it did serve its purpose, ward off any girls who had their eye on him.

"Where they hell is the guy giving the speech?" The coordinator ran back into the room and looked through the groups of students huddled with one another. She ran around in search for the speech giver and with every student she dismissed the more frantic she became. "Graduation starts in three minutes! Where is he? Never mind, we don't have time. You," she pointed at the stoic German, "Beilschmidt! Yes, you. You're going to give the speech."

The students stopped talking. Ludwig felt himself flush pink when a hundred pairs of eyes locked in on him. It wasn't that he wasn't liked by his peers; it was more like they were intimidated by him and perhaps on some level, a bit resentful. His last name didn't help his case. Everyone knew who the Beilschmidts where. Heck there was a painting of his father in the dean's office and in their Gross Anatomy class, his professor had hung up pictures of his top students. Needless to say, _all_ of his brothers were on that wall, including his sister in law. Speaking of which, he would have to find Dr. Bott so that he could pose for his picture. Getting back to the task on hand, Ludwig gave a nod and raked his mind for a suitable speech. What should he talk about? Well, whatever, he was sure to come up with something nice when he was up there.

The coordinator had begun to bark orders and organized the students based on their academic standing: cum laude, magna cum laude, where he was, and finally summa cum laude, there were only one person in this category. Ludwig heard the band start playing as they were ushered into the convention hall. Proud parents, friends and loved ones erupted in cheers when they saw their little doctors enter. Ludwig sat in his assigned seat and waited patiently as the dean and other members of the board gave their speeches. 'What am I going to say to them,' he thought to himself. He raised his eyes up in the general direction his family told him they would be seated and immediately caught sight of his father and siblings.

Wolfgang Beilschmidt stood when the dean mentioned his name and offered a polite wave at the applause they gave him, making his son roll his eyes in half-hearted annoyance. Having been Chief Surgeon General of their nation had certainly made his father popular. Being Head of the hospital he owned made Ludwig not. Well that's not true. It had made him popular with the ladies but he would have none of it. Not only was he not interested but he knew what they wanted. After graduation they would have to complete their residency, well not him. He'd already done a year and would only have to finish one more before he could practice freely. His classmates however had not been so lucky and while he was sure that a few already had a program that they had been accepted into, others were still struggling. And with a Beilschmidt in their class, well let's just say they tried to befriend him for what he assumed were the wrong reasons.

Shaking his head, Ludwig trailed his eyes to the left where his oldest brother, Gilbert, sat with his husband, Matthew. The shy blonde was trying his best to control the rowdy albino as the later was trying to wave a banner he no doubt made himself. Next to them was the second oldest brother, Roderich and his wife, Elizabeta. Roderich was, from what he could tell, pouting. His arms were crossed in a childish like matter and he had crossed one leg over the other while Elizabeta was putting something away in her purse. This made Ludwig stile a laugh; no doubt she took away his iPod so that he could pay attention. Next to them was his younger brother and sister. Vash looked annoyed by the monotone speech that was being given while his sister busied herself in peering through binoculars in effort to see him. Ludwig offered a small wave in case she saw him but he assumed from the eager wave she returned that she had. On his Father's right was by far one of his favorite brothers, not that he played favorites but if he did then Berwald would take the first slot. Based of body language alone, Ludwig would've assumed that his brother didn't want to be here but he knew better. Berwald wasn't too fond of unnecessary blabber graduations normally had but for his siblings he would stomach it. Beside him, his fiancé, or wife as he was fond of calling him, bounced in his seat in excitement, camera in hand. Tino leaned over to whisper something in the silent blonde's ear to which he nodded.

Ludwig felt himself grow anxious, _what_ was he going to talk about? Curse the fool that was supposed to do this and didn't show up!

"And now," spoke the Dean, "the graduates of 2013 have selected one of their peers to stand up here and give you a parting speech." Ludwig was grabbed around his bicep and ushered to the stage, flushing in embarrassment when he heard Gilbert's loud cheer.

Looking out into the sea of black, red and gold, Ludwig licked his lips to moisten them. 'Quick say something,' he screamed internally. Collecting his thoughts he opened his mouth to speak, "Uh-"

"Wait!" The coordinator hissed as quietly as she could before tossing a scrawny man to join him. The man stood up and skipped to the podium next to Ludwig. "Don't. Just stand there but don't say anything."

"Ve?" The man pointed to himself in question.

"No, not you! Ludwig!"

"Ve," he said again, nodding in understanding. "A million apologies for being late. I couldn't find my pants," he said sheepishly causing a peel of laughter from his classmates and a few chuckles from the Dean. Ludwig stared at the man next to him as the auburn haired student blabbered on and on about this and that. Of course they would've chosen Feliciano as their representative. Why not? The man was a chatter box and very likable. So why did Ludwig want to reach over and strangle the poor boy? Ah, yes. Because now he was standing up here like an idiot while the other was making their classmates giggle. How the hell did he even get into med school let alone complete? Didn't he just say he lost his pants? Who in their right mind would let someone as forgetful as him have his license to practice medicine. "Now as my final words," Feliciano said seriously, his voice deepening slightly, "after today we are doctors and as such we must vow to always do everything in our power to make our patients well again. But don't forget, good health isn't only about the body, it's also about the mind and spirit. A sound spirit is a sound mind. And a sound mind is a sound body. Sometimes a smile is all that it takes to give the spirit a will to fight. Thank you. Now," Feli took Ludwig's hand in his, making the blond blush, and raised it over his head, "What class are we?!"

"2013," cried their class in excitement.

"Who are we?!"

"The Serpentines!"

Feliciano grinned cheekily and looked over to the Dean who gave him a nod. Turning back to the class he pumped his joined hand in the air again. "Here we go my darling Serpentines, it's time to graduate!" He tugged Ludwig back down the stage when everyone, including those in the stands, cheered. The blonde looked down at their conjoined hands and pulled away with a blush. Feli looked back, "Oops, sorry." He offered Ludwig a smile before taking a seat.

"That's not your seat," said Ludwig with a stern look. "That's for those who are magna cum laude, you're in _my_ seat."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Feli giggled and took the seat next to it.

"That's for-"

"And now it's my pleasure to give the first diploma to our sole summa cum laude graduate, Dr. Feliciano Vargas." No one in the stands cheered for him save for a lone blonde girl who waved a pink glitter poster board with his name on it. Did he not have family to support him? Feeling a bit guilty he brought his hands together for a polite applause but that was soon drowned out by the sudden burst of cheers from his classmates. Wait. Did the Dean say summa cum laude? Feliciano? Feliciano Vargas graduated with the highest honors?! Ludwig's jaw dropped when the ditzy auburn gave a happy cheer for himself as he skipped up to get his diploma. How was that possible? He remembered having a few classes with that idiot and he would always spend his time flirting or doodling on a piece of paper. How he managed to pass was beyond him. Then it hit him. Feliciano must be one of those lucky bastards who could sleep all during a lecture and still get straight A's. Fuming internally he stood to receive his own diploma and sign his name on the Hippocratic Oath under Feliciano's fancy script. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the man had scratched something out before adding M.D. after his last name.

The rest of the graduates went up to get their diplomas and when the last one finished signing his name on the oath the Dean looked out to his students. "It is with great pride that I conclude this ceremony. Doctors of 2013, you may now move your tassels to the left. Congratulations and may you serve your community with honor, grace and humility." Ludwig felt as if his ear drums were going to give out when they were enveloped in a roar of cheers. Looking up to his family, he saw that they were on their feet applauding along with all the other proud family members. A cap fell onto his lap. Picking it up, he noted the decoration on it.

"Ve, my friend did that for me," said Feliciano happily. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Uh, ja. I guess so." Ludwig placed back on the auburn hair. A peculiar curl stood out from the rest. Drawn to by curiosity, the blonde reached out to smooth it back into place but a dainty hand reached out and took it.

"Er, please don't. It's always like that." Feli looked into the sky blue eyes with a blush. "Congratulations. Maybe I'll see you around, si?"

Ludwig looked down at his hand, not entirely sure why the tanned fingers holding on to his was making his stomach feel like it had butterflies. Surely it had nothing to do with the beautiful Italian man holding his-wait. Beautiful? Tugging his hand out of the other's grip he gave a curt nod. "Ja, whatever. Congratulations. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to my family. Goodbye Dr. Vargas." He made his way out of the crowded sea of black and red and gold, leaving behind a dishearten Feli.

"Ve," he murmured. "Goodbye, Dr. Beilschmidt." He walked out into the hot summer evening when he felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Feli!"

"Feliks!" Feli grinned and hugged his best friend and roommate. "I'm so happy you were able to make it."

"Psh, as if I was going to, like, miss out on something as big as this." Feliks let go and looped his arm around his friend's. "Like lets go, I totally made us a reservation at Miaku's."

"Sushi?"

"Yup yup!"

Ludwig watched as Feliciano walked past him with a girl on his arm and rolled his eyes. As if he'd ever look at him twice. Not that it mattered…he was already promised to another. Speaking of which, he slowly made his way to his black Audie, dreading what was to come.

* * *

Remember those other two-hundred and ninety-seven invitations? Well, currently at the Beilschmidt estate, two-hundred and ninety-seven guests stood in their garden, sipping from their champagne glasses and making small talk. Others, like his father were probably talking about business and politics. Meanwhile, Ludwig stood stiffly near the water fountain with his hand clenching almost painfully to his crystal glass, the light from the fountain making the white gold of his ring reflect in his eye mockingly. "I can't breathe," he muttered to his brothers when Gilbert and Roderich made their way to him.

Gilbert, instead of mocking him, gave him a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry, West. Truly I am."

"Can't you call it off," asked Roderich as he looked at their guests. "It's not like you love her."

"Love has nothing to do with this marriage," Ludwig muttered before drowning the rest of his champagne and plucking another from a passing waiter. "Vati wants this to happen so it's going to happen."

"But she's such a bitch," muttered Vash as he too made his way to Ludwig. The young blonde's usual unruly hair was brushed back and out of his face save for a few wisps of blonde that fell over his eyes. "It's clear that you two aren't into each other."

"Yeah," agreed Gilbert bringing an arm around Roderich, who brushed it off in annoyance. "Have you two even banged yet?"

"Gilbert!" His brothers glared at their older albino brother for his brash question, even more so when Lilly came up to hug Ludwig.

"Congratulations, big brother!" She said happily as she nuzzled into his chest, "I'm so happy for you!"

Ludwig let a soft smile adorn his features and he patted her hair gently, "Danke, Lilly." When she pulled away he took note of her dress and apparently so did Vash. "Er, Lil'?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that dress too, er," he blushed as he tried to come up with an appropriate word.

"Short," exclaimed Vash indignantly. "The word you're looking for is short. That dress is too damn short!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she said with a pout. "Besides, Elizabeta and Emma said Emil would love it. Speaking of, there he is! Bye, guys!" The four brothers watched in dismay as their little sister skipped her way to the young Nordic, every skip making her skirt bounce a little higher. Emil immediately perked up at seeing his girlfriend and reached out to hug her, his hands lowering to the small of her back when she returned the embrace.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Vash. Gilbert, Roderich and Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Let the girl have her fun. Emil is a sweet boy," chirped Emma when she came up to her cousins with her brother, Lars, in tow. "Mathias however is another story."

"There's nothing wrong with Mathias, sis." Lars lit a cigarette only to have it taken from his mouth by Emma and tossed into the fountain. "_He_ lets me smoke."

"Which is all the more reason why I refuse to go out with him. Oh, look, there's Lizzy. Later, Luddy. Congrats on your diploma!" The men watched in amazement when their cousin ran over to her best friend and pounced.

Lars sighed, "Congratulations, Ludwig. One more down two more to go, huh? How's school, Vash?"

Vash shrugged, "It's fine though I was actually thinking of maybe going for pharmacy instead. You know, in case someone here didn't want to go through with you know what." He looked over to Ludwig, "you can still back out, Ludwig. Just say the word and I'll switch majors."

"Back out of what?" The too kind voice sent a chill down the backs of the Beilschmidt brothers and Lars. A man of tall stature with calculating violet eyes gazed at Ludwig with a pleasant smile. Beside him, a short platinum blonde haired woman with the same violet eyes glared at her fiancé with disdain. "Surely you don't mean what I am thinking you mean. Such a thing would upset my little sister. Wouldn't it Natalya."

Natalya brushed her long hair over her shoulder and looked up adoringly at her brother, "Perhaps we _should_ break the engagement."

Ivan waggled his finger playfully and tapped her nose, "But if that happens, little sister, then many stand to lose their jobs because I wouldn't have a reason to expand the company here. Not when it wouldn't have a bright young woman serving as its head." He chuckled when she blushed. "Now, Ludwig," Ivan turned to his future brother-in-law, "What was young Vash talking about?"

Ludwig swallowed nervously but was saved from answering by Berwald. "M' brother is consder'n not workin' at th' hospital." Everyone turned to look at the stoic man that rivaled Ivan's height. Berwald placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and continued, "But he'll finish his residency there an'way. Won't ya, Lud?"

"J-ja, burder." The younger blonde thanked god for Berwald's quick thinking. Ever since they were little Berwald would always come through for him and get him out of trouble where as Roderich would usually sniff and tell him that his bad behavior was the reason he'd gotten in trouble and Gilbert would usually be the one to _get _him in trouble. Not that he could complain now that they were older, as far as siblings go, his brothers were pretty awesome.

Ivan studied the five men carefully before breaking out into a grin. "Very good. You had me worried for a moment there. Come, Natalya. We must go great your future father in law."

"Da, big brother." Natalya sent Ludwig a cold glare before nuzzling her face into her brother's arm as the pair went in search of Wolfgang.

When they were out of ear shot Berwald grumbled, "That girl in't right."

Roderich scoffed, "That entire family isn't right. I mean have you seen the way his sister looks at him?" Ludwig's older brothers shuddered.

"You, my brother, are screwed," muttered Gilbert after taking a gulp from his beer bottle.

The party continued well through the night. It was announced that Ludwig and Natalya were to wed in precisely a year to which everyone applauded politely. Elizabeta, Lilly and Emma exchanged glances when they noticed the pained expression on Ludwig's face but neither had the heart to mention it. Natalya gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek before departing for the airport with Ivan. As soon as she was out of sight, the young German had removed his ring and placed it in a jewelry box for safe keeping. He shuddered to think what the woman would do if he were to lose it.

Ludwig raised his hand to his face and blushed lightly when he remembered Feliciano's soft hand in his. "Nein!" Ludwig shook his head to clear his mind of the feel of the other's hand in his and how drastically different it had made him feel in comparison to when he held Natalya's hand. Sighing, he went to take a quick shower before settling into his cold bed. Tomorrow he'd have the day free before he'd have to go start work at the hospital again. Perhaps he could go visit his bakery and bake for the day. Ludwig smiled at the thought of running his hands through the soft mounds of dough, kneading away until it was perfect. Whipping up smooth batters for cakes and then icing them with all the care in the world. Yes. That sounded perfect. With thoughts of cakes and cookies floating in his mind, Ludwig turned to his side and closed his eyes for sleep.

* * *

Feliciano and Feliks stumbled into their apartment in a fit of giggles, the later wearing the Italian's robe. What a night they had! First, they'd gone to Miaku's where they ate to their hearts content. Then they'd gone dancing at Feli's cousin's club. Marcello had embraced his older cousin and led him to the V.I.P room where more of their cousins joined in on the celebration. His twin brother Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio had showed up later with gifts from the family. It'd taken both his car and Lovino's car to bring them home but that was ok. At least now he wouldn't have to buy new clothes for himself, and the money. Well, he'd save that for a rainy day.

The two friends collapsed onto the couch and stretched out. "That was, like, totally fun. You're cousin's hot too, Feli."

"I guess so."

Feliks sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Can't believe it's over."

"I know, right? Now you can go save people's lives, just like you've always wanted." The blonde reached down and pulled off his heals. "Welp, I'm going to, like, call it a night. See, ya in the morning, Feli." He reached down for his two kisses on the cheek and went to his bedroom."

"Buonanotte, Fe." The Italian looked up towards the ceiling. There was a crack; he'd need to fix that tomorrow. Lifting his hand up he closed his right eye and the crack disappeared behind his hand. If only it were that easy to hide things. Staring at his hand, he felt the corners of his mouth uplift upon remembering how flustered his German classmate had gotten from him holding his hand. Stifling a yawn he stood up and made his way to his own bedroom, absentmindedly petting his cat, Gino, when he collapsed onto his too firm bed. Tomorrow he'd have to go tell his jerk of a boss that he would be quitting. Smiling to himself he thought, 'It'll be so funny to see his face when I show him my diploma. Teach him not to underestimate his waiters.'

* * *

**And end Prologue. I think this is going to be so much fun to write. I have it all planned out, to be honest, I hope it'll be as successful as my Disneytalia series. It's rated M...but I don't know if I'll be doing smut. I highly doubt it but I still rated it that way in case I feel comfortable enough to do so. Anyway this was originally an idea of mine for a novel but I never got around to doing it. I'm really excited for this project! The idea of Austria, Sweden,and Switzerland being Germany's brothers is actually a head cannon for me. I mean they are Germanic countries after all ^_^ The beginning is slow but it'll get better =3**

**Also, don't worry, Return to the Sea will still be updated as usual. This is just to see if I can handle two stories at once. **


	2. Good Morning Asclepius Hospital

**Human Names:**

**Switzerland/Vash**

**Lichtenstein/Lilly**

**Netherlands/Lars**

**Belgium/Emma**

**Lithuania/Toris**

**Germania/Wolfgang**

**America/Alfred**

**England/Arthur**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**~One Month Later~**

The automatic coffee maker was set to start brewing at exactly 5:30 and despite it being the best money could buy, the coffee it made more often than not tasted like a steamy cup of sump oil. Needless to say, the overwhelming desire to drink said coffee wasn't what would wake Ludwig up every morning. Usually it was Berlitz, his Doberman pup, who would jump onto his bed in order to snuggle next to him followed by his golden retriever, Aster, and Blackie his German Shepard. However, this time Ludwig woke up due to the cold.

The young German tried to roll onto his side to curl himself into a ball for warmth but found that a certain weight prevented him from doing so. Cracking a lazy eye open he glared half-heartedly at his oppressor, "Off, Johan." His command was met with deep meow as his cat did as asked. "Good boy." Ludwig stretched to sooth his sore muscles, the movement tugging his sheets off him causing bumps on his otherwise smooth skin. With a yawn he brought a heavy hand on his alarm just as it read 5:35 to silence it before it could ring. "Let's go watch the sun rise, Johan."

He slipped on a pair of slippers and moved to open his balcony door. Ludwig noticed that his black feline hadn't budged from the bed. "Johan," he questioned, chuckling when he saw how all three of his dogs were sprawled on the other half of his bed, Berlitz sleeping on his back with his hind legs spread. "Come on, kitty. Let them sleep a bit longer." His cat gave one last look of disapproval the sleeping dogs before jumping down to follow his master out to the balcony where he spotted an unsuspecting pigeon on the rail. Interesting.

"Isn't it beautiful," asked Ludwig as he leaned against the rail to gaze at the city's skyline. Having the advantage of living at the highest floor of the building certainly had its perks. For one he got to witness the sun rise at a great vantage point. The way it crept over the buildings, casting a stunning golden glow over the park made him feel at peace. Usually there were fluffy clouds in the sky but today wasn't one of those days. Tearing his gaze from the rising sun, he instead observed the buildings. There were three towers that belonged to an Italian family…Var-somthing, including the one he was currently living in. The other two served as business fronts for companies. They were simple in design but no less regal. Not that he was surprised; Lars _was_ always one for practicality. Ludwig marveled at his cousin's talent for a few more moments before looking to the heart of the city, the Medical District.

Sleek hospitals clustered around a glorious water fountain that was visible to the young German despite his current location. Those had been creations of his Uncle Timothy, his mother's brother, and Lar's and Emma's father. He and Wolfgang had collaborated in their design years before, back when there was only Roderich for young Gilbert to torment. At least that's how it was always oh so fondly recollected. The smell of bitter coffee tore Ludwig from his observations. "Great," he muttered. "Time to get ready for another day. Come along, Johan." Ludwig reached down and plucked his cat just as the miniaturized panther made a leap for his prey. With cat over his shoulder, the blonde made his way back inside for a quick shower.

* * *

Feliciano could sleep through anything for the most part. Storms, five o'clock traffic, that one time there was a shooting near his apartment complex. He wasn't completely sure what went down with that one and Feliks was too excited to give him the proper details but he had an idea. Sometimes he'd wake up to find said blonde in bed next to him because their heater had gone out but more often than not, he'd wake up alone. Today was one of those days. However it wasn't as if he was gently coaxed out of sleep by his internal clock nor was it the insistent head butts from his hungry Tabby but the stench of something gone horribly wrong in the kitchen. That and the sound of their fire alarm. Amber eyes opened in in terror. The fire alarm?!

Rushing out of bed, Feli didn't even bother putting on a pair of pants. His desperate need to salvage whatever nutrients he could was greater than his sense of modesty, not that he had much sense of modesty to start with. "Feliks, what is this," he cried out to his roommate as he switched off the stove. The Italian eyed the questionable substance in the pots and pans in effort to distinguish it. Shaking his head, Feli went over to the fridge, "Did you try and cook _all _the food?"

Feliks looked up from his laundry as he tried to stuff as much as he could into the dryer, "I, like, had to! Speaking of which if you want a shower you should take one _now_."

"Why?"

Not giving his friend an answer, the blonde dragged Feli over to their shower and stuffed him inside before adjusting the nobs, "Just take one. And, like, be quick about it. I don't know how much longer we'll have."

"I don't understand. Feliks, what's going on?" From the frosted glass door, Feliciano could see that Feliks sat on top of the counter. "Fe?" Deciding that it was best to humor the man, the Italian squirted a generous amount of shampoo into his hair and started to scrub it in, "Fe?"

"Well, you know how you haven't been working and I'm still only making a little over minimum wage?"

"Yeah?" His gut was starting to twitch in anxiety. Feli knew where this was going but was praying desperately that he was wrong. Standing under the water he let the suds wash out of his hair and down his body.

"And you know that I had to pay my own tuition for the summer sessions…"

"Ve, Feliks, please just come out and say it. You're making me nervous."

"The bills are past due, Feli. I think that-"

"Merde! Fe, get me a bottle water please!"

Feliks jumped off the counter and rushed to get a couple bottled waters. This was precisely what he'd been worried about. Because they hadn't been able to pay their water and gas bill, the company had threatened to shut it off. Seemed like they made good on their promise. When he returned with the bottles Feli's eyes were red and from the looks of it were in pain. Taking a bottle from his friend, Feliciano flushed his eyes to get rid of the shampoo. "Grazie, Feliks. Ve, that hurt!" He used the rest of the water to rinse off the rest of the suds from his body before wrapping a pink towel around his waist, "Why didn't you use the money from the savings account to pay the bills?"

"Mr. Pig is, like, totally empty. We used it to fix that leak on the roof and then also to fix the damn plumbing because the land lord was being a total jerk about it. Wasn't our fault that the douche upstairs wanted to get rid of his stash before the cops came. Why should we have been the ones to pay for that idiot's bad life decisions?"

"Ve~" Feliciano agreed and thought hard about what to do for money. He couldn't go back to waiting at the restaurant. His boss hadn't taken it so well that his best, and often abused, waiter had gone out and actually succeeded in obtaining the title Dr. "Well, technically I am working, you know."

"You're doing your residency at a public clinic Feli. And while I like totally dig that your sticking to your morals or whatever but you have to understand that we are barely making ends meet. And I'm, like, using the term barely _very_ loosely. Not to mention all those times we've been in the middle of freaking gun fights…gun fights!" Feliks followed his friend out the bathroom and lightly kicked at the trash bin, "I mean look at all this!" The blonde bent over to retrieve all the unopened letters from hospitals addressed to Feliciano, "Look at how bad these guys want you."

"But those are all private places…they don't take in your average person in those."

"Sick people are sick people. Why not take a job there and like, I don't know, volunteer or something elsewhere. Heck, I'll tell you what. Do this and I'll go on one of those international medical relief missions you've been nagging me about."

"Ve, really? You'd be willing to go with me on one?"

"So long as you get a _real_ job, yeah sure."

Feli pouted, "But I do have a real job, I'm happy there."

Vibrant green eyes narrowed in exasperation, "Fine! Then at least accept help from your fam-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Feliks. They were more than crystal clear when they told me that this was something I had to do on my own. I won't let them change their minds now that I'm done. Besides we don't need their money, that's what Mr. Pig is for."

"You can't have it both ways, Feliciano. Either get a real job that pays or accept help. I'm trying here but I can't support both of us."

Feliciano observed his roommate through his mirror as he pulled on some boxers. Feliks prided himself in always looking his best despite their financial situation. However he could tell that the worry of what they were going to eat, whether or not their plumbing was going to work or if they would even have energy to be able to warm up their apartment when fall rolled around ,was taking its toll on him. And then of course were the shootings. He may have slept through the first one but after he was made aware of them, he had tired his hardest to make sure he didn't sleep through the rest. He had to keep his best friend safe. The Italian turned around with a sigh. It wasn't fair for either of them to live in their current conditions. Not when he had the means of getting them out of it. Technically it wasn't as if he wouldn't be helping people. After all a person is still a person no matter how rich or poor they are. And he _could _take time off to go give his attention to the less fortunate. Quickly making up his mind he gave a nod.

"Thank you!" Feliks let out a squeal and gave Feli a hug. "I'm glad. Ok, get ready."

"For what?"

"I-uh…I may have sent out your applications out to a couple hospitals."

"Ok…"

"And you may have a couple of interviews lined up for," Feliks coughed uncomfortably into his hand, "today."

"…At what time?"

The blonde looked over his shoulder read the time on the Felix the Cat clock. His belly read a quarter after 6, "I'd say you have about thirty minutes before your first one."

"Ve?!" Feliciano stumbled over to his closet in search for something suitable to wear. Ah! Grabbing one of his gifts his family sent over for graduation he tugged out a grey long sleeved dress shirt and matching grey tie.

* * *

The drive to work was uneventful aside from the usual cars honking at each other to get a move on. Well that was until some lunatic rushed by him cutting off various cars ahead of him. 'Wherever that guy was going, I certainly hoped it's worth driving like madman out of hell,' thought Ludwig as he parked in his reserved spot next to the cute little seafoam green Volkswagen he recognized as Lilly's. His sister was probably here to drop off some baked goods for breakfast before heading off to school. On his right was a creamy white and black Mercedes SLS AMG GT Roadster. Now the fact that he even knew that was because Gilbert wouldn't shut up about how 'awesome' it was. Well that and he harbored the same love for German automobiles as his family just, perhaps, not to the degree his eldest brother and father did. They literally jumped at the chance for someone to ask them their opinion, something Ludwig regretted when he was in the market a few years ago. All he'd wanted was a fuel efficient car that would prove loyal and had a working air conditioner. Instead he had been dragged to the every dealership that sold German brands until he finally settled for his black Audi TT. It was sleek and well…he practically drooled over it.

Shaking his head free of such an embarrassing memory he locked his car and walked down the lot past Roderich's Audi and Berwald's…Audi. Did they all have one? Aside from Gilbert and Lilly, it would seem so. Well no, not Vash. He had decided to go vintage and had bought himself 1970 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia.

He ran his badge over the door sensor desperately praying that it would work for once and he wouldn't have to go ask their receptionist for assistance. It wasn't that he didn't care for Jessica it was just that he didn't _care_ for her. He probably would if only she would leave him alone. Honestly, one would think that curt responses to questions that oozed with flirtatious intent would've told the girl that he wasn't interested. But no. If anything it seemed to only fuel her attempts.

"Oh, thank God," he muttered when the tiny bulb flashed green and a chime alerted the door that he was clear to pass. Tucking his ID card back into its clip, Ludwig continued onto his shared office. Or rather it was his office seeing as though he was senior resident…and his family's name was on the building.

"Hey, big brother!" Lilly was twirling on his leather swivel chair with a bright smile, "How has your morning been going?"

"Better now that I got to see you, Lil." Ludwig leaned down to give his sister a kiss on the head.

"Me or this?" The young blonde pulled out a brown bag and jiggled it so that the contents softly banged around its surroundings. "I brought you some breakfast streusel cake, Luddy. Toris told me that you weren't going to stop by this morning so I decided to bring you and everyone else some breakfast."

"Danke. Do you know where Vati is?"

"Mmm..oh! He said that he was going to be in a couple meetings with the all the administrators in the district area."

"Then who's going to conduct the interviews for today?"

"Well…Oh would you look at the time." Lilly handed the bag containing Ludwig's breakfast over to her brother and skipped out the room, leaving the baffled German with a terrible feeling that it was going to fall on his shoulders to conduct said interviews.

Ludwig sat his breakfast aside and went to the lounge where he knew he'd find at least one of his brothers if not all. Speak of the devils. He frowned when he saw that Gilbert had Roderich in a choke hold while the latter held his bag of pastries protectively against his chest. Berwald greeted him with a wave while Tino watched as Matthew tried to pull his husband off his brother in law.

"Come on, Gil," grunted the shy blonde as he tugged at the albino, "I made you breakfast before we came to work!"

"Yeah, Birdie," agreed Gilbert but refused to loosen his grip on his brother, "But it's the principle of the matter. Why should Roddy get to have the whole bag of Engelsaugen cookies? Angel eyes are my favorite too and Lilly brought them for all of us not just Four Eyes."

"Oh real mature, Gilbert," muttered Roderich as he tried to wrestle out of the head lock. "Besides you took two huge slices of cake yesterday. Not to mention Elizabeta has been craving these."

"You can't keep using your pregnant wife as an excuse, Roderich!"

"She isn't pregnant…yet. She's just been-"

"Woah," Gilbert let go of his brother and stared at him before smirking, "Then has she been getting-"

"Don't say it…"

"Hand over some of those damn cookies and I won't!"

Berwald cleared his plate before slipping on his white coat, "Just give 'em a few. 'int gonna kill ya. 'Sides we need t' figure out who's gonna take care of th' interviews." He motioned for Ludwig to come join them and stuck out his fist. He waited for Roderich to hand over a couple of cookies over to Gilbert, which he gave one to Matthew before shoving his in his mouth, so that they too could stick their fist into the center of the group. Ludwig sighed and stuck his fist out. "Ready? Eins, zwei, drei!" The three older Germans flattened out their hands to make paper when Ludwig kept his hand fisted. They exchanged smirks, "Looks like Ludwig is doin' th' honors."

Ludwig looked at their pale hands in confusion before furrowing his eyebrows, "You three collaborated! That's not fair! Let's draw straws. I know where Vati keeps them."

"Not our fault you're so predictable," argued Gilbert as he slipped on his 'lucky' scrub cap with little yellow birds. "Besides, I've got surgery to prep for. Later boys." He turned to his husband for a quick peck before strutting out of the lounge. Matthew smiled apologetically before he too went to his side of the hospital.

"I'm afraid that I too have to depart," said Roderich in a tone that betrayed his words. He didn't sound at all sorry! "Ms. Krane is coming in for her checkup," he explained. Well perhaps…if that was the case, Ludwig could forgive him for his part. He watched as his brunet brother walked out of the lounge after tucking his bag of cookies in one of the cabinets. "I'll see you all for lunch."

The young doctor turned to face Berwald with a raised eyebrow, "And what's _you're_ excuse? You work the ER this week and it's a Monday morning. It's hardly busy."

"Alfred is takin' care of th' ER." Berwald said with a shrug. He walked over to Tino and helped the petite blonde man with his white coat, " M' wife needs help with James."

"I'm sorry, Luddy." Tino looked pulled his stethoscope around his neck and gave his brother in law a sheepish smile, "It's just that James doesn't want to take his medication and the nurses won't to go near him. He bit Arthur and…well he needed stitches."

Well that explained why Alfred jumped at the chance to relieve Berwald of his duties in the ER. Arthur was scheduled to work the early shift due to the usual lack of traffic. Heaving a suffering sigh Ludwig took the files his brother was handing him. "Ja, well, have a good day," he said stiffly before turning to head back to his father's office where he'd conduct the interviews. At least he'd get to be in an office with an actual window.

* * *

Feliciano rested his head miserably against his steering wheel. He had sped a couple of miles over what was considered socially acceptable and nearly hit an Audi; that alone had given him a near heart attack. The last thing he needed was to have his insurance increase in price. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd missed his first interview and stumbled through his second. The third hadn't gone as he had hoped either. "What's _wrong_ with me?" Feli groaned and hit his head against the wheel. "Why can't I do this right? It's not like I'm not qualified. I'm more than qualified." But did he want it? There in lied the real question. Sure he could virtually work at any hospital he wanted if he turned on the charm he knew he possessed. The confidence. The assertiveness. Live up to his family name…

Running a hand through his auburn locks, Feli reached over for his list of interviews. The first three were scratched out and only one remained. Beilschmidt at 9:30 am. Glancing over at his dashboard he saw that the clock ready 9:15. Damn. Pulling out of the parking lot, Feli made his way to the cluster of hospitals that stood out from the rest of the medical facilities in the district. Now which one would he have to go to? He found a decent parking spot, in front of a black Audie TT. "Ve, what a coincidence," he chirped to himself, "It looks like the one I almost hit this morning." Feli shrugged on his leather messenger bag and shut the door of his old Toyota. It wasn't a sports car or even a luxury car but it had been unbelievably faithful throughout his time in school. He had to sell his first car in order to pay his bills but he wasn't going to complain. "Maybe I can get a new one if I get a job." With thoughts of his old car, current car, and the prospect of a new one, the young Italian checked his watch for the time. "Ve! I need to hurry, else I'll miss this one too!"

With a sudden urgency Feliciano ran into the first building he saw. "Erm, excuse me." The auburn man bit his lip when the receptionist turned around with a look of annoyance. He realized that he'd have to play up the charm if he was going to coax her into assisting him. So with his best flirtatious smile he leaned against the counter, "Would you mind terribly in pointing me in the direction of a Dr. Wolfgang Bielshmidt? I have a very important interview."

Jessica felt her annoyance disappear as soon as she saw him smile at her but for once in her life she couldn't find the means to communicate. "I-uh…"

"His _office_, bella?" Feli looked down at his watch again then at the woman in front of him in question. Any time now!

* * *

It had been the most excruciating three hours of his life. And that was saying much considering. It began when Ludwig arrived at his father's office, a line of ten interviewees were already waiting for him. His initial impression of them was that they were obviously nervous. And they had every reason to be. The hospital had very high standards as to who would be accepted into their residency program. His _father _had very high standards. Needless to say, when they saw that it wasn't the senior Beilschmidt who would be interviewing him but his son, they had lost their nervousness and immediately turned on their cockiness. He recognized a few of the candidates from school but that wouldn't help them. Their letters of recommendations seemed like the generic crap most would write so he wasn't very impressed. And now here he was, three hours later, waiting for the last one to show up. He didn't have his application in the file but he had been scheduled on the roster of applicants.

Ludwig cast his blue eyes down to his watch, 9:35. Always being one for punctuality, the German made note of the applicant's lack of courtesy for time. He leaned back on the chair and swiveled with a bored expression. This was a complete waste of his time. He had rounds to do damn it! Then again…there were a couple of new recipes that he'd been formulating in his head for pastries. Having nothing better to do, the young doctor flipped over a new page in his yellow tablet and started to write down all the ingredients he'd need.

* * *

Finally, after coaxing the location of the office out of the flustered receptionist, Feliciano dashed down the hall and up the stairs only to find that the fifth flight was closed off by the janitor who was polishing the marble. Grunting in exasperation, Feli ran back down to the fourth floor. 'I'm going to have to use the elevators,' he thought, frantically looking at his watch, _9:50_. The Italian rushed by nurses, one with strangely large eyebrows was muttering angrily at a doctor. Something about him being a 'bloody tosser' or along those lines. He reached the elevator and started to abuse to the 'up' button repeatedly until the silver doors opened to reveal two doctors.

"Had my husband in a head lock did you," she hissed angrily as she had her victim in a choke hold. The man's strange red eyes darted to Feli in a silent plea for help. "You were going to call me fat, huh-oh, hi, dear."

Gilbert took this time to break out of her hold and darted past Feli with a maniacal cackle, "Later, Lizzy! And I did you a favor. You don't need those cookies! What up, Bear." He waved at his stoic brother as he made his way towards another elevator.

"Damn that, idiot." Elizabeta cracked her knuckles and stepped out of the elevator as well. "Forgive me, dear. Things aren't always this crazy. It's just that my idiot brother in law really knows how to press my buttons."

Feli didn't know what to say to that. So instead he offered a polite smile and stepped inside the elevator go to the top floor. He was going to need a miracle for this interview to go well.

* * *

The clock in his father's office read 10:05. Ludwig looked down at his list of ingredients and procedures that he'd try during his lunch break. "I think I've waited long enough," he said out loud. Gilbird, the canary his father and brother loved so much, chirped in response. "Good thinking. If I do my rounds now then maybe I can finish early enough to go to the bakery for my lunch." The German gathered his things and set the desk as he found it, spotless with the exception of pictures of himself and his siblings. One frame in particular caught his eye. It was of his father and mother on their wedding day. The picture next to it was of his father and his best man. The man looked strangely familiar. It was in his honey color eyes and unruly stray curls that escaped his otherwise near perfect hair. Well, whoever it was, he was sure more important than his other uncles for his father to pick him to be his best man. The cheerful look on his face vaguely reminded him of a certain Italian. The one who held his hand at graduation. "I wonder where he where he's doing his residency at," he muttered to himself.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been too hasty in dismissing him. Not that it would've been the first time he did. Ludwig held memories of the ditzy Italian trying to talk to him during their time in med school but, like he did in graduation. It was a shame…he was kinda cute. Groaning to himself with annoyance, he tapped his flushing cheeks in effort to return them to their natural pale state. Why now of all times must he remember that idiot? Well, not idiot. He _did_ best him in school. No, _yes_ idiot. It was probably luck that got him those high marks. As a matter of fact the difference between their GPAs were microscopic. But enough for the other to graduate with the highest honors…

Muttering to himself about stupid attractive Italians, Ludwig closed the door behind him. When he turned around he bumped into the one person he never thought he'd see again. "You?!"

Feliciano looked a mess. Of this he was absolutely sure. On top of that he was completely winded. All that running and distressing sucked out all the remaining energy he had left. Panting he looked up with weary eyes and said the only thing he was capable of in his current state, "Eh?"

Before Ludwig could process how the universe could curse a man like this, or bless he wasn't sure yet he heard a deep rumble beside him. "Did you find someone for me to hire, Ludwig?" A man nearly identical to all his sons looked at the blonde in question. But the young German had lost all ability to think due to his shock and voiced the only thought he could formulate, "It's him!"

Wolfgang followed where his son was pointing curiously. The young man looked terrible. Sweat stained his grey shirt and the papers in his messenger bag looked like they'd been hastily shoved in there. His shoe laces were undone and a watch with Feliks the Cat stamped in the center was peering under his sleeve. When the boy lifted his head to meet his eye, Wolfgang smiled and offered a hand, "Congratulations and welcome to Asclepius Hospital."

"Ve?"

* * *

**Hello and Thank you so much to those who have added this story to their alert list and have Favorited. It means alot that you did. Asclepius is the Greek god of healing and medicine which is why I chose that as their hospital's name. I was trying to find something German but I couldn't find something that sounded cool. T_T Any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Until Next Time~**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^_^**

**Maddylovesyou:**** Thank you for your kind words. I like Doctor Italy too lol =3  
**


	3. At The End Of The Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"What?"

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged shocked glances then looked at the long haired German before them. Was he serious? Feli hesitantly took the outstretched hand and stood up. "Sir, I-"

"Are perfect," interrupted Wolfgang as he shook the tanned hand enthusiastically. "You graduated top of your class, test scores are phenomenal and I get to win the bet. You see I just back from a meeting with the other heads of hospitals in the city and we were just discussing which of us you were going to choose."

"But, Sir." Ludwig tried to get his father's attention, "I didn't-"

"You're dismissed, son. Thank you for conducting the interviews. I'll take care of the rest." Wolfgang waved the young doctor away and led Feli into his office. The Italian sent an apologetic look over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. "Sit, sit. Would you like something to drink?"

Feli did as he was told and clutched his messenger bag to his chest, "No, thank you, sir." He watched Wolfgang shrug before pulling out a leather portfolio, shifting the tabs until he found whatever it was he was looking for. The elder pushed a stack of documents towards the Italian as well as a pen. "Sir?"

"This is the paperwork you need to fill out. It's just the standard procedure, insurance policies, rules of conduct." Wolfgang paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing, "Benefits and salary."

Auburn eyes widened when he saw the amount he'd be earning his first year, "Dr. Beilschmidt, this is too much, sir. I couldn't-"

"Hmm?" Wolfgang looked at the sum, "Is it? Well, perhaps that's why so many want to start their residency here," he said with a chuckle. "Not only do we train the very best but we make great doctors greater. Not to mention, I understand how student loans work. It is such a crime what those banks do to you students. Why erode at the stones that are meant to create not only our economic but country infrastructure stronger? I'm aware of your…current situation and while I know that you will not suffer as your other fellow students, it doesn't harm to reward those who have earned their worth."

Feliciano looked down at the documents again. This was truly a blessing but how did he know about his economic situation? No matter. Reaching out for the pen, he signed and initialed all the slots before pausing, "Do I need to include my title?"

"You don't have to but one would think that you would want to write that on everything." The German chuckled to himself, "As a matter of a fact my eldest, Gilbert, after he completed his residency, would sign everything from checks to correspondence with MD MS after his name. There is no shame in doing it. After all you earned the right to do so." He watched as Feliciano timidly signed his name on the last document, only taking a slight pause before adding the abbreviations. "Well, well; Ludwig found me a gem worth polishing!" Wolfgang reached out for the paperwork and ran his eyes over all the slots with a satisfied smile. "Ok. We're done for today. Come back tomorrow and I'll set you up with your partner and supervising physician. Tomorrow you'll go through orientation with two others so it will be an easy day. You'll get a tour of the facilities and you'll get to meet the rest of your colleagues."

Feli smiled and reached his hand out, "Thank you so much for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Dr. Vargas." Wolfgang returned the handshake, impressed by the other's grip. "I know you won't."

The Italian skipped out of the hospital giddy with a happiness he didn't think he'd feel by working at such a prestigious location. Not only was he going to be able to get paid more than he ever would anywhere else, given that he was the low man at the totem pole, but he was going to get to work with _him_! Ludwig Beilschmidt had been on Feliciano's radar since he first laid eyes on him but he had constantly been brushed off. But now he'd have this chance to court him; oh how wonderful the universe could be to bless him with such and opportunity. He continued skipping towards his parking spot, "I'm also going to be able to get Feliks and Gino out of that hell hole of an apartment. Maybe after I save enough we can move somewhere…else…What?!" Feli looked around his spot for his car. Didn't he park it here? In front of the Audi?

"Ve~ did someone steal it?" Feli backed up slowly towards the building before furrowing his brow, "Who would want that piece of tin when they could've taken these!" He turned around to ask to see the security footage, muttering as he went and completely unaware of a sleek black car pulling up behind him. "This is such a thing the universe would do, give me a taste of happiness then tinge it with poison so that-VE!" Feli felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso before tossed inside the dark car.

"Drive."

* * *

Ludwig ran his hands down his face after he checked up on his last patient. Checking his watch, he realized that it time to meet his siblings down at the cafeteria for lunch. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, Mr. Busa." At the man's sleepy nod, the young doctor made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned back, his head resting against the wall. "I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself in front of him," he mused out loud. "Not that he acted any better." A gentle chime alerted him that he reached the third floor Cafeteria. As soon as he walked out he was pulled into an embrace.

"There you are, sweetie!" Elizabeta released him and grinned cheekily, "We heard who you hired. Quite a cutie, that one." She followed after him to their usual table where Tino was setting out their lunch in the center of the table for everyone to get. "Mmm, that looks great, dear."

Tino blushed as he sat out the last of it, "Thank you. Berwald told me that it was our turn to bring lunch and I thought maybe I try my hand at cooking Wurst."

The Hungarian giggled, "Yeah, that's their favorite thing to eat for some reason."

"Some reason?" Gilbert sat down across Ludwig and draped a napkin over his leg, "Maybe 'cause wurst is the most awesome thing ever created! After my Birdies maple syrup covered buttermilk pancakes that is." The albino surgeon leaned over and kissed his husband on the cheek before looking over to his soon to be brother in law, "Beware, Tino, your fate rests in this delicious smelling delicacy."

Tino's hand froze midway inside his bag for the drinks, "W-what?" His brown eyes widened in terror as they darted between the Beilschmidt brothers to Elizabeta and Matthew. "Ber, you didn't tell me that!"

"Didn' think ya needed t' know," said Berwald once he settled into his own chair. "'sides yer cookin' is delicious no matter what ya make."

Roderich removed his coat and rolled his sleeves delicately up his forearm, "Don't mind them, Tino. They're just pulling your leg." He reached out to fill his plate, "Anyway it's our _father_ whose palate you need to impress."

"Enough, guys," cried Matthew with a half-hearted frown, "You're scaring him."

"Aww come on, Birdie." Gilbert pulled his husband down on the chair next to him. "We're just teasing. Remember when they did the same to you and Elizabeta? It's like a tradition." He grinned when he heard Matthew grumble to himself. "Speaking of teasing," he took a bite from his spicy wurst, "this is pretty awesome by the way Tino," he winked at Berwald who nodded, "I think it's Ludwig's turn to be in the hot seat."

Every one turned to the youngest Beilschmidt present with a grin or a smirk, or in Berwald's case a raised eyebrow. Ludwig felt their eyes on him and sighed, "I'm not in the mood to be teased about Natalya."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "Why on earth would we even-"

"Anyway," interrupted Gilbert, "That's not who we're talking about. What's this I hear from Lizzy, you got Vati to hire that Italian cutie whose hand you were holding during graduation?"

Matthew and Tino shared an amused look from Ludwig's sudden coughing spell. When the young doctor wiped his mouth, he sent a glare to his brother, "I did no such thing. _He_ held mine." Oh great. He furiously smashed his potatoes with an embarrassed blush as Gilbert cackled to himself. "And I most certainly didn't make Vati do anything. I didn't even interview the idiot."

"What?" Berwald looked up from his lunch, "How did ya get, Vati t' do that?"

"I didn't. I was waiting for him to show up; the man was late to the interview. And when I finally decided that I waited long enough he runs into me. Vati shows up and assumes that he's the one I picked."

"Well, I saw the list of applicants and none of them really looked like a match save for one. What's his name?"

"Feliciano Vargas." He continued to eat until he realized that the table was silent. "What?"

"Vargas? Vati hired Vargas?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, Feliciano Vargas is going to work with us?" Another doctor pulled up a chair next to Matthew before sitting down on it reversed so that he could rest his arms on the back rest. "Man that dude is wicked awesome."

"Hey there, bruder," Gilbert slapped his brother in law on the back. "How did the ER treat you this morning?"

Alfred reached out for a potato wedge before shrugging, "It was slow but that was ok. I got to spend some time with Artie. There was this dude who came in asking for a refill of pain meds. Man," Alfred took another potato and shook his head, "I don't know what the deal is with these junkies. It's like, if you're going to come in here asking for that, at least don't look the part. I don't know if you get any during your shift, Berwald, but when I'm down there I get these patients who are complaining about massive pains. Sometimes those are the hardest to distinguish."

"How can you tell?" Elizabeta took a sip from Roderich's drink before getting a second helping.

"Well, usually, we check the system and see how frequently-"

"Hey-eh," interrupted Gilbert. "As much as I love talking about work during our break time, I wasn't done ragging on Ludwig and his little Italian."

Ludwig cursed to himself. And here he thought he'd been saved the embarrassment of talking about Feliciano. He rolled his eyes, "He's not my anything. I don't even know him."

"The dude is pretty awesome," complimented Alfred again. "Mathias took this one patient to the free clinic off the interstate between Fulton and Crumb road. You guys know which one I'm talking about?"

Tino chewed on a bread roll thoughtfully, "Yeah, I do! It's the one where I did my first year residency after graduation. Before…" he looked over to Berwald, his eyes saddening when he saw the tip of a faint scare on his fiancé's throat. "I know where it is."

"Mm! Who made this sausage?"

"I did," admitted the small doctor timidly.

"It's delicious, bro. Good job!"

"Thanks."

"Anyway, Mathias took the patient there 'cause he was losing too much blood too quickly and it was the closest place he could get to. I think it was from like a turf war or something. Remember that time a few weeks ago we got a lot of patients with like bullet and stab wounds in the ER that _everyone_ on call had to come down? I think we even called you down, Gil."

"Yeah, I remember that." Gilbert frowned at the memory, "that was a rough night."

"Well, you can imagine what it was like at the clinic. I don't think they have the kind of equipment we do here." Alfred paused when Ludwig suddenly stood up, "Dude, don't you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"I have to go take care of something. I'll see you all later." Ludwig thanked Tino for lunch before heading towards the elevator. He still had time. Maybe he could go to the bakery real quick.

* * *

Feli glared at his captor, arms folded in annoyance. It was a battle of who was the most stubborn at this point but he didn't care if he was acting like a child. The man before him was acting like one as well. It was a few more minutes before a woman spoke up, "Oh for heaven's sake, Babbo." The woman lightly smacked her father's arm before spreading hers in invitation, "Feli, come here."

The young Italian uncrossed his arms and smiled warmly at the woman in front of him. Her long auburn hair was curled into soft ringlets with the exception of one single curl that curled to the left. The bangs were pinned to the side of her face with an elegant brooch in the shape of sun. Piercing green eyes glittered with happiness when Feli did as he was told, "I'm so happy to see you again, Feliciano."

Feli nuzzled into the woman's abdomen affectionately, breathing in deeply to take in her scent. "Ve~ you got even more beautiful since I last saw you."

She giggled and lightly ran her fingers through his thick hair, "Ever the flirt, Feli. I swear you take after your grandfather."

"I missed you, mama." Feli met his mother's gaze and smiled, "But now I get to come home for dinners again. Right?"

Nicola looked over to her father, "That's for your grandfather to decide, figlio." She felt his arms tighten around her, "But, you've more than earned your place amongst us. Isn't that right, Babbo?"

"Feli, look at me." Romulus patted his grandson on his shoulder, "Feli?"

"Grandpa may I ask you something?" The young man released his mother and sat back in his seat, "Did you have something to do with my car?"

"Of course I did."

"Ve~" Feli pouted, "Don't look so happy about it!"

"I'm sorry, Feli but I couldn't have you driving around in-in something so…_beneath_ you."

"Beneath?" Amber eyes narrowed, "that car has been very faithful to me. Not to mention it was all I could afford."

"What happened to the car I bought you for graduation?"

"I had to sell it to pay the bills." Feli leaned back in the leather seat, "What am I going to do now? Is this another one of your tests?"

"You could've always tapped into your bank account like your brother and cousins did," countered his grandfather. He looked at his young grandson with amused eyes. "It wasn't against the rules you know?"

"Ve~ and not learn the lessons I needed to learn along the way?" Feli scoffed, "It would've defeated the purpose of this rite of passage and besides," his face softened and the corners of his mouth up lifted in a fond smile, "I like knowing that everything I achieved was done all by myself. Wasn't that why you make us do this, grandpa?"

"He's not saying anything bad about it, figlio," said his mother gently. "We just think that it has taken you a long time to come back home to us."

"I know what awaits me there."

Romulus's eyes hardened momentarily, "Are you turning your back on the Family, Feli?"

Feli looked as if he had been slapped. With his brow furrowed and jaw tightened he shook his head furiously. "Never, grandfather. I would never turn my back on the Family." His eyes softened again as he reached out to take the older Italian's hand, "Nonno, I'll always be loyal to the family but I'm sure you'd understand that I enjoy the freedom I have."

Content with that answer, the older Italian nodded, "I'm glad to hear that because today is the day you come home. Just to take care of a few things," he added quickly when he saw that Feli was going to protest. "You need to get your mark finished."

"I thought it would be finished when I found significant other?" Feli brought a hand to over his shirt. "Why would I-"

"Have you found your other half?"

"I'm working on it."

"Do you have your eye on someone special, bambino?" Nicola looked at her son with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I…I do, si."

"Hmm, well then perhaps we should wait on finishing your mark. What do you think, Babbo?"

"Very well." Romulus smiled at his grandson and reached over to pull him into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, Feli. My adorable baby grandson is all grown up and a man." He nuzzled against Feli's hair, "You have no idea how much we've missed you. Did you like the presents we sent you with Lovi?"

"I did, grazie."

"You know that you are now free to use the money in your bank accounts as you please, si?"

"Si, grazie, nonno." Feli returned the embrace lovingly. He looked out the window and saw that he was back at the hospital where they picked him up. "But…how am I going to get home?"

"You'll see." Romulus released his grandson so that the young man could hug his mother goodbye. "There is going to be a party at the house in a few weeks. I trust that you'll be there."

"Ve~ a party? Will there be pasta?" Feli grinned when he saw his grandfather wink. He waved at the departing car before looking going back to his parking spot, gasping when he saw that a new car was already waiting for him. Well, it wasn't _new_ new as a matter of a fact…Feli ran to his first car and touched its body gently, "My little Romeo," he cooed happily, "I've missed you!" He slid inside, placing his bag in the passenger seat before turning the key to ignite the engine. "Did you miss me too?" The loud purr brought a grin to his face. As he drove down the road he realized that perhaps it wouldn't be wise to bring his car home. After all he didn't live in the safest place. "Ve, I know!"

It was around eight when Feliciano finally returned home. He'd taken his car to a garage for safe keeping and had taken a taxi back to his shared apartment. "Fe," he called out as he placed his messenger bag in the closet along with his shoes. "Feliks, I'm home!"

His blonde roommate came out of his room still in his work uniform, "How did it go?"

"Ve, I missed the first one and the other ones didn't go so great but the one at Asclepius Hospital…"

"Yeah?" Feliks followed Feli into the living room, climbing over the couch and sat on it with his legs tucked underneath him while the later took a seat next to him. "Like, come on, don't keep me in the suspense."

Feliciano grinned brightly, "I got it! I'm a resident at Asclepius!"

"That's, like, tots awesome!"

"Ve, I know! But that's not the best part. My grandfather told me that I passed and that I can come back home whenever I want!" Feli noted how his friend's face fell and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, "But I'm not going to live with them, Fe. It's more like I can come over for the family dinners and be included in the family reunions now. You and I are still going to be roommates."

"Oh, it's not that. I, like….what about…."Feliks frowned into his lap as he tried to figure out how to put his concerns into words. He picked at his white sleeves in thought. "They aren't going to make you take over the business still are they?"

So that was what it was. The Italian leaned back against the couch with his knees pulled into his chest. He'd had the same concern but his grandfather knew how much being a doctor had meant to him. Surely, he wouldn't force him to take over the family business; not when he had two other siblings and countless of cousins that would be more than willing. "You know, when I was younger I would've given anything to be the successor but…I think my grandpa knows that I enjoy this path I've chosen. No, don't worry about it, Fe. I'm sure he'll find someone else." Feli thought of his cousin, Marcello. He owned a successful club. Not to mention that he was also very business savvy. Perhaps he'd get to inherit the business.

Shrugging, Feli stood up before ducking back down when he heard gunshots. Oh, come on! Couldn't the universe just let him at least this moment of peace to enjoy his accomplishments?! Was that too much to ask? He dragged Feliks with him and motioned for them to crawl behind the couch when he heard more gunshots ring out, one breaking through their window. "Ve, come on, Fe. Let's move to the hall way!" Feliks nodded and together they crawled swiftly into the hallway that connected their bedrooms.

Feli watched as the blonde bumped his head against the wall softly in silence as they heard more gun shots followed by angry screams. He chewed his lip in thought before reaching a conclusion after another bullet pierced their window. "Let's go. We need to pack what we can and leave."

"Like, where?"

"We can stay in a hotel until we find a better place. Go and stay low to the ground. Only take what you need. We can come back for the rest tomorrow."

"Ok."

The Italian made his way to his own room to pack fresh clothes along with a pair of scrubs for tomorrow. Looking back into his closet he pulled out a small black safe box. He wasn't sure why the neighborhood went to hell. As far as he was concerned it hadn't been all that bad. Maybe one or two street punks who, in their desperation would mug an unsuspecting victim. And it would always be with the most ridiculous weapons. But now…all this fire power…for what? Or rather for who?

With steady hands he poked the combination into the box and pulled out what was inside. There was no need to get anyone else involved. If his suspicions were wrong then he'd just cause more trouble than it was worth. After all, they hadn't directly or intentionally shot at _him_ or Feliks. But still, "Ve, better safe than sorry, no?"

* * *

Ludwig pulled into his family's estate and parked next to his father's car. He'd been the last one to leave the hospital, Mr. Busa had gone into cardiac arrest and he'd had to stay behind to take care of it. Sighing tiredly, the young German pulled out the house key to enter. The house smelled of floor polish and their dinner. He rolled his eyes when he heard his family bicker in the dining room, or rather, Gilbert bickering with Elizabeta about one thing or another while a complex version of Ode de Joy played in the back ground.

When he entered the dining room it was just as he suspected. Roderich sat in the corner at his grand piano. He was wearing the same deep purple dress shirt he wore to work only now he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows while his fingers danced across the ivory keys. With each indented key, melodious notes escaped from the instrument, piecing together Beethoven's classical piece. Beside him, Lilly was reading a text book on microbiology. Her green eyes moved rapidly across the page as she highlighted important sentences. She tapped her foot to the music her older brother produced. Vash was playing a game of chess against Berwald, neither were winning or losing.

"West," cried Gilbert, "tell your sister in law that that stupid stream soda thing is a bunch of lies. Nothing is going to beat the original, Lizzy. You can carbonate that water and pour all the syrup you want but it ain't going to change the fact that it tastes like crap."

Elizabeta huffed in annoyance, "It doesn't taste _that_ bad."

"Yeah, that stuff's pretty gross, Liz." Ludwig sat across his eldest sibling and removed the cap of a beer bottle. "It tastes almost as bad as the coffee my machine makes me." They made more small talk while Roderich played the piano in the background until they heard the front door open again, signifying that their father was home. They quickly sat up, Roderich gently closed his piano before going to his seat, Berwald and Vash ended their match in a draw and Lilly marked her book before skipping to her seat next to Vash.

"Welcome home, Vati," they said in unison.

"Danke, mien Kinder," he said tiredly. The elder German handed his blazer to a maid before running a hand through his long hair, pulling it into a loose pony tail. "How was your day?" Wolfgang took his seat at the head of the dining room table, followed by his children and in-laws. He listened intently as they took turns retelling the exciting parts of their day while more maids brought out their dinner. Tino placed a plate out for his future father in law with trembling hands.

"I hope you enjoy this, sir. I made it myself." The short blonde scurried over to his seat next to Berwald and watched Wolfgang poke at the wurst, testing its texture. From underneath the table, his stoic fiancé held his hand in comfort.

"This is delicious, Tino. Thank you for making it," said Wolfgang kindly after he took a bite. "My son is lucky to have found someone to make wurst as good as you. Actually, all my eldest are lucky. A spouse who can make good food is hard to come by these days." He cast a look towards Ludwig, "I hope Natalya knows how to cook for your sake."

"Vati, must we invoke her name at the table," groaned Vash. "You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"That's no way of speaking of your brother's fiancé, son," reprimanded Wolfgang as he dabbed at his mouth.

"He has a point though," muttered Gilbert into his drink making Roderich smirk.

Ludwig felt his stomach churn at the thought of his fiancé. There were only elven more months till his freedom ended. For the time being, Natalya was staying in Russia with Ivan and their older sister, Natasha were she was planning their wedding. It had been their unspoken agreement to stay away from each other until then much to his gratitude. What they did in this time was their business and as far as he was concerned he could do whatever he pleased. Gilbert had insisted that he find someone to hook up with at least for this short while but the younger blonde had rejected the idea. He didn't want some cheap fling that wouldn't mean anything.

"Ludwig did you hear me?"

The young German unfurrowed his pensive brows and looked up to face his father, "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you heard me."

Ludwig flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, no."'

Wolfgang sighed, "I was just letting you know that you are going to be partnered up with one of the new residents, seeing as though you are the senior resident we currently have. The task of supervising them will fall on all of you during their rotations. I'm counting on you."

"Which one am I going to be partnered up with?" Ludwig smashed at his potatoes gently while he waited for his dad to answer. He had a feeling but oh god he hoped he was wrong about it. 'Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be-'

"Feliciano Vargas."

Damn.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites list and are following. It means a lot but I'm wondering, what do you guys really think of this story? Do you like it? I'd like to know =3**

**To those reading Little Merman: Return To The Sea, don't worry. I'm already working on the third Chapter. It might take a bit for that one to be uploaded though because I need to finish studying for my finals. **

**Until Next Time~**

**Guest: Thank you for your support and review =3**

**pastaaddict : Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my other stories and leaving me all those reviews...I can't put into words how much that means to me. And yes, Luddy is engaged to her T_T but don't worry, maybe Italy can save him ^_^ lol...yeah, I kind of picture his family being a little nuts. **


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

You could always count on Gilbert disturb the tranquility that often accompanied silence, though this time Ludwig was grateful for his brother's obnoxious laughter. Even if it was directed at him and his misfortune. Ignoring Gilbert, Ludwig turned to address his father, "Sir, I would rather not…"

Wolfgang's fork paused half way to his mouth, "Why not? I would've thought that you would have appreciated being partnered with someone of your level."

"Level, sir?"

"He'll be able to keep up with you, son. You're not going to have to hold his hand." He smirked into his drink while Gilbert let out a snort.

The albino wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at his brother, "Not to mention he's easy on the eyes, West. Who knows, this might be your chance to get it in at least once before you lose your vitals to some-"

"Honestly, Gilbert," cried Roderich, slamming his cup onto the table. "Have you no restraint? How on earth Matthew can deal with your uncouth behavior is beyond me."

"Oh pull that stick out of your ass, Roddy. You're thinking it too. West should get the chance to have some fun before getting married to_ her_."

Rodrich narrowed his eyes at his brother and huffed in annoyance. "There is no stick in my rear, _Gilly."_

"Kesese~ could've fooled me. Oi, West, what ever happened to Herr Stick? Didn't you lose him after Roderich borrowed him to use as a baton for his make believe orchestra?"

Rodrich flushed in embarrassment, "W-what are you talking about?"

His young stoic brother leaned to whisper into his fiancé's ear, "He's talkin' 'bout th' time Roderich played with dolls."

"They weren't dolls!"

"Pre'ended they were musicians." Though Berwald's face was blank, Tino could clearly see the mischievous glint in his eyes. The smaller blonde bit his lip to keep from giggling out loud.

"No, I did not!"

"Technically, dear, they were stuffed animals," clarified Elizabeta as she sipped some tea. "And leave him alone, Gilbert. At least he didn't have handmade _Fritz_ dolls."

"Hey," cried her brother in law indignantly, "I'll have you know that those are collector's items. Not to mention old man Fritz was one of the greatest leaders Prussia ever had. Oh!" Turning over to Matthew, Gilbert asked, "Did I ever tell you that I have Prussian blood coursing through my awesome veins?"

He had but Matthew humored his husband, "No, you haven't. That's awesome, Gill."

"Oh, please." Roderich glared at his older brother, "What's the point of bringing that up? You're only like, one-twentieth Prussian."

"Right, just like your one-fiftieth Austrian! No wonder you're such a sissy."

"Don't insult the Austrian in me!"

"I'll insult it all I want!"

"At least I'm not a barbarian like you and Berwald!"

Berwald glared over at his brunette brother, "Don' insult a Viking durin' a meal."

"You're not Swedish, Bear," muttered Vash.

Lilly cleared her throat to speak, "Can't we just agree that we're all of Germanic decent and call it even? Our parents _are _German after all, heh." But her suggestion went unheard by her older siblings and they continued to bicker amongst themselves. She sighed and leaned back into her seat, "Every time."

"Don't worry, Lil. They're all idiots." Vash reached out for his sister's hand, "Come on let's go study for that test we have. Thank you for dinner, Vati." Both younger blondes went around the table to bid their father farewell. Lilly give her father a kiss on the cheek. Wolfgang nodded and patted his youngest on her head before giving Vash a warm pat on the back. When they left, he turned his blue eyes back to the scene that was so common on Mondays and Fridays for the Beilschmidt household, he continued to watch his oldest argue with one another.

"And why don't you-wait a minute…" A sudden wave of realization hit Gilbert, "I know what this is about. You're pissed about the cookies I took from the cabinet this afternoon aren't you?!"

Roderich pointed at his albino brother with his fork, "Those cookies were mine and you knew it!"

"I didn't see your name on them!"

"How convenient!"

Ludwig blushed when he realized that they were fighting over his cookies. Were they really that good? Emma had said that they weren't that popular at the bakery so he only made a single batch. Perhaps he should start making more. _A lot_ more. He should stop by the grocery store before going back home.

While the young German was making a mental list of things that he would need to make more Angel Eyes, his father decided that he let this night's argument come to an end. Placing his empty bear stein down, Wolfgang stood up abruptly, "Gilbert, Rodrich, Berwald. Office. Now."

The two bickering brothers immediately silenced and stared at their father in surprise. Usually he didn't care about their petty arguments and would let them continue until they ran out of steam Also, Berwald almost never got in trouble with the old man. Was he upset? If so, they didn't want to upset him further so all three men stood up and quietly followed their dad to his study.

Elizabeta and Matthew exchanged amused glances before the Hungarian addressed Tino, "Welcome to the family, dear." The night ended when the three younger Beilschmidts and Beilschmidt senior left the study a half an hour later. Each couple, and Ludwig, dispersed back to their respective home for much needed rest.

* * *

Wide green eyes stared at the hotel their cab driver had taken them to, "Feli, is this the right place?" Having been in his panic mode, Feliks hadn't paid much attention to the address his friend had given the cabbie nor had he paid attention to how suddenly the streets were people were still bustling about as if it wasn't almost eleven on a Monday night. "Feli?"

"Ve?" Feliciano pulled out his bag and cat carrier after paying their fare before looking at the building, "Yeah, this is the right place."

Feliks turned around to gape at Feli, "Like, how the hell are we going to afford to stay at the freaking _Olympia_? This place has a wait list _for_ the wait list. No way are they going to just, like, give us a room." Looking down at what they were wearing, well he, then at the people entering and leaving the hotel, he blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not even dressed for this place."

"Don't worry, Fe. You look just fine." Feli gently nudged the blonde towards the revolving doors. "And I'll explain when we get our room." They walked up to the concierge desk and waited patiently for the man to acknowledge their presence. When he finally did, the young Italian smiled brightly, "Hello, my friend and I would like a room, please."

The concierge, Sam was his name, looked at the two guests before him. The blonde's ripped jeans and black t-shirt with a polish flag and the red head's disheveled state was more than enough to raise certain flags. Luckily for him, Sam saw something in that would give him an excuse not to give them a room. "Sorry, no pets allowed, I'm afraid."

"What?" Feli looked down to Gino's carrier then at Bill, "Yes, you do. I specifically came here because the Olympia is animal friendly."

"Oh,well," Bill looked surprised that someone so…common would know that but quickly came up with another excuse. "You know that this is an exclusive hotel. All of our rooms are completely booked for the next year."

"Not _all_ of them. You do have _one_. I know you do."

"Sir, I don't appreciate your tone."

"Fe, maybe we should go," muttered Feliks next to him. "There are other hotels we can go to."

But the Italian held his ground, shifting the carrier from one hand to another he cast a glance to the large clock above them. He didn't have time for this. "My name is Feliciano Vargas. Look it up."

"Mr. Vargas, I've been working here for quite some time know, I know exactly how many rooms are in this hotel and I know for a fact that they are all occupied." Bill reached over and pressed a small button to call security from under the desk. "Now, if you would kindly leave the premises…"

Auburn eyes hardened as they met aloof grey but before he could say anything, he felt rough hands grab him by his arm.

"What's going on here?" The small group looked over to a man dressed in a smart suit and given the time still looked highly alert. The dark haired man blinked behind his glasses when he recognized who his security was man handling, "Feliciano?"

Feli stopped struggling and looked over to see who called him, "Ve?"

"Feli, it's me, Milen!" The Bulgarian glared to his staff, "Let go of them. Jeez, don't you recognize a client when you see one?" He called for a bell hop cart to help them with their bags before encasing Feli in a hug, "Long time no see. Honestly, when your grandpa called me to tell me you graduated; I expected to see you a lot earlier."

"Ah, well, I did graduate more than once you know," said Feliciano sheepishly. "I'm a doctor now. Oh! Meet my good friend, Feliks. Feliks Łukasiewicz."

Milen extended his hand to shake the confused blonde's, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Łukasiewicz. Any friend of Mr- sorry, I mean _Dr_. Vargas is a friend of mine."

The Italian blushed at the title, "Just Feli is fine."

"Whatever you say, hey! Can I see it? Show me the thing, please!" Under normal circumstances, Milen would never let himself get this personal with a client. But then again not everyone who frequented the hotel was his childhood friend. At the Italian's hesitation he added, "It's just us here. Besides," he shot Bill a look, "my subordinates need to be able to recognize you."

Sighing Feli undid a few buttons from his shirt and pulled it aside to show them, "It's not finished yet but…"

"What exactly am I looking at," interrupted Bill, seemingly unimpressed and very put off by how his boss was treating these riffraff. "Sir, where exactly are we going to put them? There isn't a vacant room available."

"Forgive his ignorance." Milen waved the bell hopper away so that he could personally take the duo to their room. "I was told that it was on a need to know bases and he…well, after tonight's behavior, I seriously doubt he'll be working here for long. Do you have your key?"

"I do." Feli couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that Bill would be dismissed but hey, that would mean there would be an opening and someone more deserving would get a chance to work.

Feliks followed after them, still too stunned to say much. Were they going to get a room because Feli knew the manager? No, wait, he said key. 'Feli has a key to a room in one of the most sought out hotels in the city?!' When the elevators opened, the Polish man understood how it was possible. Smiling slightly he stepped in, his suitcase covering the dip of a V on the floor, encased within a sun.

Downstairs, Bill looked peeved by what had occurred and decided to look up in the system to see if there had been a check out done without his knowledge. F. Vargas, F. Vargas….VARGAS. His grey eyes widened with realization and he cursed his stupidity. Oh, he was going to be fired for sure! Reddening with shame and embarrassment, he saw that on the monitor that there was in fact one room available. It was marked with red lettering to insure that it would _never_ be booked. How could they? It had after all been reserved specifically for the Italian, _five years ago_.

Upon Milen's departure, Feliks turned to face Feli, the Italian was bent over in order to release Gino from his carrier, "Fe?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Feliks crossed his arms and looked at his friend with a hurt expression.

"Ve! I'm sorry, Fe. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't not until my family said it was ok to do so…"

"I don't understand."

"Why don't you go shower while I order us some dinner? I'll explain afterwards. I promise."

"Ok."

When Feliks stepped out of the shower, cheeks from the heat, dressed in a fluffy white robe, he flocked to the kitchenette where Feli sat waiting for him. The promise of something not soaked in concentrate had him rushing to his seat. Feli watched his friend eat as he hadn't all day, wincing when he realized that that could very well be the case. "Fe, I'm going to tell you everything, ok?" The blonde lifted his face to look at his friend. With a mouth full of pasta, he nodded. "Ve~ it all started when I graduated from high school…"

* * *

Ludwig pulled into his designated spot, taking note that his brothers cars were already in their spots. Sighing, he reached out for his brief case and coat. Another day. The German waited for the taxi to drive ahead before crossing the walkway to the building, not paying who had gotten out. It was when he felt a shy tug on his shirt sleeve that he bothered to acknowledge him. His heart sped up.

There standing with a cheerful grin, dressed in dark blue scrubs was Feli. Next to him was a shorter man with black hair dressed in a similar fashion. "Ve, hiya! Are you here to take us to Orientation? A doctor with white hair said that you would."

Damn that Gilbert! Ludwig gave a short nod and took out his id card to let them in. He tensed when the light wasn't turning red. Oh, please. Please, no. Not wanting to call Jessica, Ludwig wiped the black strip on his card before trying again, releasing a sigh of relief when the light turned green. He opened the door for the two residents. Leading them into a conference room, he went to his office to put his things away before rejoining them.

Inside Roderich is already waiting, chart in hand and a mug of coffee in the other. Feli, Kiku and two others were sitting around the table. Ludwig sat on Rodrich's right and opened his leather folder. His older brother took one last sip of his coffee before clearing his throat, "Good morning, doctors. I am Dr. Roderich Beilschmidt and I am an Oncologist. Congratulations on being selected as Asclepius's newest residents. As you know Asclepius Hospital is unlike any other teaching hospitals. We may be family here and, as you will come to see, treat each other as such but we won't baby you. They only reason you were selected was because you are the best and Dr. Beilschmidt Senior saw gems worth polishing so we expect you all to demonstrate it through your work."

Feli let his gaze wonder from the dark haired doctor to the blonde sitting stiffly next to him. He felt the corners of his lips lift a fraction. How lucky he was to work next to Ludwig himself. Perhaps now that they were colleagues he'd see him as an equal. And if that happened then perhaps they could become friends and hopefully, if he played his cards right, something more.

It was true that Feli had had his heart set on the German but after so many hit and misses; he'd managed to come up with a strategy. 'Ve,' he thought to himself, 'I hope I don't screw it up.' Feli returned his attention to Rodrich as he was wrapping up the basics in regards to polices and such. It was practically the same in every hospital, even clinics.

Ludwig felt eyes on him and already knew it was from Feliciano. He fought to keep the blush from actually reaching his face and had succeeded throughout most of the meeting. Though his face betrayed little of what he was feeling, his insides were chewing him up with anxiety. Why would his father force him to work with Feli? Was it to add insult to injury because he had graduated with superior marks to his? Or perhaps it really was because the Italian would be able to keep up with him. Honestly, he doubted it. It was one thing to learn theory and do clinical in college and something completely different to actually be in the work environment. Then again, Feli had worked in a previous hospital before. Even if it was practically falling at the seams.

"And that concludes this portion of the orientation." Rodrich stood and calmly pushed his chair in, "Remember, the program is broken down into five rotations between the ER, ICU, Pediatrics, General and OR. Each of you will be paired with a senior residential partner as well as a teaching physician." The dark haired physician motioned for the rest to stand, "I will now take you on a tour of the facilities so that you know where everything is located, you will meet the rest of the staff and be assigned a mentor. This mentor will be yours for the remainder of your residency. Afterwards, Jessica, our receptionist, will take your photograph for your identification cards."

Roderich allowed Ludwig to leave to perform his rounds while he took the first year residents on their tour of the hospital. The young German was half way through his patients by the time his older brother was done. Feli shyly came up to him with ID freshly printed clipped to his scrub's pant pocket. "Hello, Dr. Beilschmidt. I was told that you are my partner and that Dr. Berwald would be my mentor."

Ludwig offered no comment, instead continued to jot down readings from the monitor on his sleeping patient. Perhaps if he stayed absolutely quiet, then he'd go bother Berwald. Moving to the next patient, he heard soft footsteps follow. Then again, maybe not. Sighing he checked her x-ray to make sure she wouldn't need surgery. He smiled when he found that it would be a simple procedure. "Hallo, Ms. Garza, I have some good news for you today; we're going to be able to set your arm." She didn't respond with other than a scowl.

"Ve," breathed Feli as he reached out for the clip board on the edge of Ms. Garza's bed. The young girl arrived a few minutes ago due to having dislocated her shoulder falling down some stairs and was currently glaring at her television screen. "How are you feeling today, Isabel," he asked cheerfully.

The teenager turned her brown eyes to her doctor then to the shorter one, "I'm sitting in a freaking hospital bed while my friends are on live TV preforming for _the_ high school game of the century. How do you _think_ I'm feeling?"

Feli looked at the game on TV, and noticed that it was W.H. Academy versus Durmstrang. Two strong schools indeed. "Ve, that _is_ going to be a good game. Surprised that W.H.A actually made it though."

"What?! I'm from that school you know, we're plenty awesome!" She pouted angrily and fisted her uninjured hand in her bed sheets in annoyance, "Besides what would you know about football old timer?"

"I'm not that old. But it says here you're sixteen, I'm only nine years older than you" Feli grinned at the girl as he removed the icepack from her shoulder so that they could set the bone back in place.

"Whatever." Isabel flinched at the gentle pressure being lifted from her, "You're still an old timer." She glared at Ludwig, "You are too."

Ludwig ignored the insult of his age and looked through the chart again, "Your parents have already signed the documents okaying this procedure so do you mind if we start?"

"Whatever," she muttered again. It didn't escape the Italian that the girl's eyes were misting over and given that she had been administrated some morphine, it wasn't because of the pain. He looked over to the TV again before nodding at Ludwig.

"Dr. Beilschmidt will do the honors today. You are his patient after all." Ludwig switched positions with his partner and felt the bone, gauging her reaction. He frowned when he noticed her wince but before he got a chance to ask if she wanted more he saw that Feli give a subtle shake of the head. "Isabel is really pretty name."

The girl's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Whatever. It's my mom's name too so it isn't very special."

"Ah, but it is because it's _your_ name." Feli noticed that he wasn't getting a reaction out of her he changed gears. "You really want to be at the game don't you?"

"Duh! Everyone's there. Even my stupid brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's the quarterback on the team and my parents are out there now." So that explains why she was so miserable. It also explained the misty eyes.

"They must be proud. _You_ must be proud."

"I guess. It's his senior year and I…well I'm only a sophomore but, I actually made it into the drum line this year and I thought…"

"You wanted to be out there with your brother on the field."

Isabel sniffed and nodded. The blonde looked at the teenager then at his partner who shared a sympathetic smile. How on earth did this guy just bulldoze his way past all her walls? He saw Feli give him a 'get _on with it'_ motion with his finger as he gently spoke to the weeping girl. 'So he was distracting her verbally?' Ludwig heard that the girl giggled and took that moment to pop her bone back in place.

"Where is the game going to be, Bella?"

"It's going to be at the V Stadium." Isabel wiped at her eyes and cast a look at the TV to see that they were starting to sing their anthem. Her brother's helmet was marked with a blue paw and she pointed it out, "He put our dog's paw print on his helmet so that we could see where he was."

"Ooh, that's pretty smart of him." Feli noticed that Ludwig was writing something on the chart, probably notes, before taking out a sling from one of the cabinets and handing it over to him. "Here, Bella let me put this on you."

"Am I done here?"

"I believe so. My parents signed some documents saying that I could go home when I was done. So…I guess I'm off."

"Would you like to go to the game?"

"I'd love to but…" Isabel looked sadly at the TV. "I can't drive and I don't have money for the bus. Not to mention that my parents don't like the idea of cabs."

Ludwig handed over a small baggie with pamphlets on how to care for her arm, "You're arm wasn't so bad. Just a dislocated shoulder. I advise that you do not do any heavy lifting, exaggerated movements, actually, keep your movements to a minimum. Come back in a two months so that we can perform another x-ray. Here is your prescription for anti-inflammatory and painkillers." Nodding to her he moved on to another patient.

"He's cute but seriously, I have no idea what his problem is. He's so…stiff." Isabella made a face but shook her head.

"Ve, he's not so bad. We went to school together. He didn't have many friends I don't think."

"Are you his friend?"

Feli blushed shyly, "No, not yet. But I hope to be. Come on, I'll take you go check yourself out."

After making a quick call and sending Isabel on her way, Feli trailed after Ludwig like a lost puppy. He made their patients smile with his charm and Ludwig was, in spite of himself, becoming more and more impressed with the auburn idiot. Really, not once did they have to consult with Berwald. If Ludwig wasn't sure of something, Feli was ready with the answer and vice versa. And yet, the German couldn't help but start to feel flustered. The only other partner he'd ever had was Berwald and they were brothers so there were no feelings of awkwardness with each other. As matter of a fact the two were so alike that they never had problems arise. Not that Feli was causing problems for Ludwig. Not intentionally at least.

"Ve, Mr. Busa is the last one, right?" Feliciano looked through the chart before greeting his new patient, "Ciao, I am Dr. Vargas, Dr. Beilschmidt's partner. How are you feeling today…" Ludwig zoned out the Italian's voice and watched as Mr. Busa immediately opened up to Feli.

'How the hell does he do it,' thought the German to himself as the elderly man chuckled at something the Italian had said. He'd been caring for the man for months and he'd never so much as received a thank you. Perhaps it was him…Nah. He followed procedures to the last minor detail. But then again…he looked at Feli. His face was cheerfully relaxed; one leg was swinging from where it dangled off the bed where he had taken the liberty of taking a seat. His sneakers looked a little too worn out for only having worked a couple of months at a clinic. As a matter of a fact they looked like they'd seen better _cleaner_ days. They must be awfully comfortable though.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he cleared his throat. Feli looked at his watch then smiled apologetically to Mr. Busa, "It's time for lunch, Jay. But, I'll be back when it's over and we can discuss more pasta recipes."

"I'll hold you to that, son." Jay settled back on his bed for a nap, a content smile on his face. He didn't even acknowledge Ludwig's presence.

"Ve, are you ok, Luddy," asked Feli once the elevator doors closed.

Ludwig nearly choked on his spit at what the little Italian called him. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance he gave his partner a side glance, "I'd rather you not call me that."

"I'm sorry!" Feli ran in front of him and took his hands in his, making the other blush heavily, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called that. Please don't hate me!"

"I-it's fine." Ludwig wrestled his hands away from the smaller man, ignoring how the feel of the other's warm hands on his made that annoying flutter in his stomach reappear. Perhaps he was simply hungry. It _was_ lunch time after all. "It's just that my family calls me that and you and I aren't exactly…properly acquainted." Not that he wanted to be any more acquainted than what his father was forcing him to be. This fool was clearly and unstable cannon waiting to shoot. A rather cute cannon but a cannon never the less!

"We could be." Now was it his imagination or did the way the Italian doctor say that sound…flirtatious?

Feli looked up at the blonde and smiled kindly, his hands inching for the other's again, "I know we didn't talk much during med school but maybe us working together can make up for that. I'd really love for a chance to get to know you, Lud-er- Dr. Beilschmidt."

And there it was. Ludwig shoved his hands into his pockets just as Feli's finger tips brushed against his. Here he thought that perhaps Feli could be different given his genuine desire to help others. But no, he was just like all their classmates. _This_ is why he should wear his damn engagement ring. To ward off vultures like him who were clearly only after him because of his last name.

"Could I sit next to you during lunch?" Feli gave him another kind smile but Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm not eating lunch here," was all he said as he walked out of the elevator. 'I have better things to do with my time. Wonder if Emma saved me some vanilla extract?'

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been working on Little Merman: Return To The Sea but I have a bunch of ideas for this one too so please don't give up on me ^_^. Thank you guys for reading the story, I'd really like it though, if you left reviews as well so that I know that you guys are enjoying it =3  
**

**Until Next Time~**

**Guest: Thank you for the review, they really mean alot to me and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story ^_^**

**Pastaadict: No problem =3 thanks for the review ^_^**


	5. A Change In The Seasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

As days turned to weeks, patients were more and more endeared with their new doctor. Feliciano seemed to light up every room he entered much to the staff's joy. Hospitals weren't known for their cheer but their new member was certainly living up to his name. Berwald was, admittedly, a bit put off that he hadn't been approached by his resident as often as Ludwig had in his first year but he dismissed the thought. It was no doubt because the Italian had already covered the basics at the clinic and had probably seen a lot worse in his first months there.

Despite this smooth transition into the new workplace, Feli had yet to impress the one person he so desperately wanted to. Ludwig would continuously ignore his numerous attempts at conversation outside of their work and requests to eat lunch together. As a matter of a fact, the German never bothered to show up to the cafeteria at all. Such was the case of today. Feli looked around for someone to sit next to. So far he hadn't truly had a chance to interact with the rest of his colleagues, having taken to eat lunch in his shared office in hopes to catch Ludwig there. But eating lunch in a lonely stuffy office was beginning to drive him mad and he'd decided to try having lunch at the cafeteria. If anything, at least there was noise to keep his mind occupied.

Feli spotted his mentor, Berwald sitting alone near the window and skipped his way over. "Ve, hi Dr. Berwald. May I sit next to you?" He waited for the stoic man to say something. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Feli took that as a sign that he could sit with him. He noticed Berwald slow down his intake until he stopped all together. "Are you ok, sir?"

Berwald said nothing, instead the crease in his brow grew and he abruptly stood up and walked away without his tray. The Italian clenched his plastic fork in his hand, "You could've just said no," he whispered as he poked at his spaghetti sadly, suddenly having lost his appetite. What was wrong with these Beilschmidts? First Ludwig treated him coldly, Berwald gave him the cold shoulder, Roderich had appeared exasperated with his light hearted attempts to change the iPod in the break room with his to lighten up the mood. Apparently the brunette was picky about what he allowed others to listen…even though not everyone was particularly fond of listening to Beethoven's fifth symphony every day. On repeat! He hadn't met the other siblings but he was starting to pick up that perhaps they were all cut from the same cloth.

The Italian stabbed at his noodles in frustration with himself. 'I shouldn't be too quick to judge them,' he thought to himself in shame. 'I wouldn't want them to do that to me…even though I'm starting to think that building a relationship with anyone here is a lost- Ve!' Feli jumped when someone slammed a tray of food next across from him. He glanced up to see a cheerful man with dark brown eyes and short blond hair with bangs resting against his brow. His rounded face held one of the first real smiles from a co-worker directed at him and Feli couldn't help but smile back.

"Hiya," he chirped happily. "My name's Tino. Sorry I haven't introduced myself properly yet, actually I'm _very_ sorry that I haven't but the children's ward has been a bit busy lately what with school starting and what not. What's your name?"

"I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli if you want."

Tino pulled off his white coat and settled down in his seat. "Don't mind Berwald, odds are he didn't hear ya."

Feli looked up from his plate, "Oh?"

"Mhm. His hearing isn't the best so if you want to get his attention you have to talk a bit louder." Tino dug into his lunch just as Matthew joined them.

"Is this seat taken?" Matthew smiled kindly at Feli when the Italian shook his head no and motioned for him to take it. "Thank you, Dr. Vargas."

"Oh, no. No need to call me that. Just Feliciano or Feli is fine."

"Ok." The blonde also removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, "You can call me Matthew or Mattie if you want. Either will do."

"Ve, okie dokie!"

"So, how has general been for, ya," asked Tino, "I hear the patients are all smitten."

"It's been great! I really like working with Dr. Beilschmidt." When the two raised their eyebrows in surprise, Feli clarified, "Not senior. I mean Ludwig. Only he doesn't really like me calling him anything other than that."

"Don't take it to heart, kid." Gilbert dropped himself on the seat next to his husband and pulled off his surgical cap with a grin, "My unawesome little brother is like a clam with strangers. Especially cute ones, isn't that right, Birdie?"

Matthew gave a thoughtful tap to his lip with his spoon before answering, "I suppose so, though there really hasn't been that many guys that Ludwig normally clams up to."

"Ve…" Feli felt his chest clench. Maybe this was why Ludwig ignored his advances. He probably wasn't even gay and here he was making him uncomfortable to the point that he was literally chasing him away from his own meals.

Gilbert picked up on his sudden gloom and started to laugh. "Oh you can bet your ass my brother's plenty gay. It's just that no one's gotten this close to him that wasn't a blood relative, you know? Which is why he's so-so-er, how did I put it, Birdie? I said something good this morning."

His blonde husband sighed, "I'd rather not say, Gil. It was kinda rude."

"It was poetry is what it was." The albino pointed to Feliciano with his fork, "Poetry."

"You and poetry go together much like laxatives and sleeping pills," muttered Alfred as he pulled up a chair tiredly next to Feli. His brother in law made a face making him chuckle, "Don't ask dude. Just know that I'm _so_ going to owe Artie a romantic dinner for taking that patient to his ward." He grabbed a handful of fries from his tray and stuffed them into his mouth, "So what are we talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just my socially awkward brother. Feli here keeps hitting on him and it's not working."

"I can see why. Ludwig isn't exactly avail-argh!" Alfred yelped his brother swiftly kicked his leg under the table. He glared at him but was met with an innocent smile. "Any way, the thing about Ludwig is that he's German."

"Ve?" Feli cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not hitting on him, I don't think." He frowned to himself. Not that he didn't want to flirt with the man but Feli genuinely cared about him and the last thing he wanted was to treat him like he would any other guy or girl.

"We're pretty tough cookies to crack, kid. Well not me," boasted Gilbert proudly. "But not everyone can be as awesome as I am. Take my brother Roderich for example. It took Lizzy like practically all our youth to get his attention."

Tino spoke up with confusion, "Berwald told me it was because Roderich thought you and her were a couple."

"Well, yeah but the thing was we weren't. You see, Lizzy and us go way back," he explained. "She was the first person outside my dad I told about my sexuality. Despite how much we bicker, she's actually a really good friend. You should've seen the look on Roddy's face when I came out of the closet. It was like Bach himself had risen from the dead and complimented him on his symphonies. After that he and Elizabeta were together. But it obviously took that bombshell to crack Roderich's shell. After that it was easy pickings."

Feli turned to Tino, "What about you? Was it hard to get close to Dr. Berwald?"

Tino flushed at the question. Memories of his first encounter with his gentle giant of a fiancé flooded his mind but before he got a chance to speak Berwald came back with a tray full of deserts, "Sorry I left ya alone," he said to Feli. "M' sister told me she was brin'n some pastries for us." The tall blonde began to distribute the chocolate éclairs to them before settling back down in his seat. He grasped Tino's hand from under the table, giving it a small squeeze.

"So tell us about yourself, Feli." Matthew cut a bite sized portion of his éclair and looked at his coworker expectantly.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything," answered Gilbert with a devilish grin. "We want to make sure you're going to treat our little brother right. If we like what we hear then we'll help ya out."

The Italian studied his coworkers suspiciously. It wasn't often that he was offered assistance in this aspect of his life; then again he'd never needed it. "Thank you but I'd really like to do this myself. His friendship is something that would mean very much to me and it would be even more precious if I earn his trust on my own." He heard his pager go off and he checked it before offering an apologetic smile, "Ve, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Grazie, for letting me eat lunch with you guys. It was getting really lonely eating alone in the office."

The small family watched the red head take his tray to the disposal before skipping out of sight. Berwald and Gilbert exchanged glances. Perhaps father _had_ been correct in pairing their serious brother with the Italian. And perhaps they wouldn't need their help after all but knowing Ludwig, a little nudge of encouragement wouldn't hurt.

* * *

_**~October~**_

Ludwig wasn't stupid. As the weeks turned to months he could see that his partner had upped his advances. It began with small things. For example, on mornings when it rained there would be a nice hot cup of coffee. _Real_ coffee none of that crap his machine made him along with two heart shaped cookies and a note telling him to have a wonderful day. On mornings when there was no rain he'd find small boxes of sliced fruit and a cup of yogurt or perhaps handmade breakfast sandwiches with freshly squeezed orange juice. At first he thought it was one of his siblings that left these behind but when he'd meet with Feliciano to start their rounds, the Italian would blush and ask if he liked his meal after offering a shy greeting

That was another thing, Ludwig noticed. Feli tended to tone down his over zealousness whenever he was around. It had been strange at first. Almost like Ludwig was a feral puppy and Feli was trying to coax him into his arms with gentle coos and lots and lots of patience. The German slapped at his reddening cheeks in embarrassment. "What nonsense am I thinking. Me a puppy…preposterous!" He dug his large hands into the bowl and scooped out his dough onto the floured counter.

The German continued to mutter to himself as he kneaded the dough, "If I were said puppy then that would mean he'd be my master." Despite his mutterings, Ludwig couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that saying that out loud had made his heart skip a beat and the cursed blush return to his cheeks. Bah! It wasn't as if he enjoyed being dotted upon. Of course not! He certainly didn't ask for the attention…but then again he hadn't exactly told him to stop either. He sighed as he reached out for more flour to dust his rolling pin. Feli hadn't been like his other pursuers. He didn't quit despite his lack of response. Normally whenever others had tried to get too close, his glare was enough to send them running for the hills. But no. Not Feliciano. If anything it seemed as if the Italian would always figure a way to keep him on his toes, never repeating the same thing twice if the first had truly offended him, which in all honestly, if he was truly being honest with himself, it rarely did.

"Is something wrong, Luddy?" Emma looked over from a birthday cake she was decorating and furrowed her neatly groomed eyebrows at her cousin in worry. "That's the eighth time you've sighed since you got here."

"Is it?" Ludwig winced then averted his eyes in embarrassment. He'd been so engrossed thinking about Feli, er baking, that he'd forgotten that Emma was in the room with him. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's ok. I was just worried because you never really sigh that much unless something is really bugging you. Wanna talk about it?" Emma rolled closer to Ludwig while wiping her hands on an apron. "Is it about the wedding? Because I told you I can totally make both grooms cakes and the recital one so that you can take care of the one for the reception. I know Berwald wanted to help make that one so…"

"It's not that."

"_Your_ wedding then?"

"That's not for a while so no."

Emma blew a lock of hair from her face, "Come on, Luddy. Work with me he-" She was cut off when Lilly walked in as she tied her own apron around her waist.

The young German girl gave a bright smile to her cousin and brother, "Hi, guys. Um, Em, Mathias is in the front. He wants to say hi." She bit her lip to keep her giggles in when she saw how the older girl gave an annoyed growl. She took the now vacant seat and peered out the window to see her cousin smash a cupcake in the paramedic's face. "Why is she so mean to him? He's a very nice guy."

"Lately he and Lars have been hanging out more than usual and she's jealous."

Lilly turned to face her brother in shock, "Really? Which one is she jealous of?"

Grinning, Ludwig continued to roll out his dough, "Not sure."

"What were you and Em talking about before I came in? Are you not feeling well, Luddy?"

The smile evaporated from the blonde's face, replaced by a frown, "It's not that." At his sister's expectant expression he continued. "I'm not doing all that well at work."

"Oh." Lilly reached out a small hand and placed it on Ludwig's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, big brother. I wish Vati hadn't pressured you to do that."

"He didn't."

"Well, no, not directly I guess. But really," she frowned herself and played with some of the flour on the counter, "A whole family of doctors…one person not wanting to be part of that, it practically spells out black sheep but you know, I don't think Vati or our brothers would've cared if you didn't become a doctor."

"He gave me this bakery. Me following the path already set was the least I could do."

"But you're not happy."

"I'm content enough. It's just that…I don't really feel all that appreciated for what I do." Ludwig thought back to how appreciative Mr. Busa had been to Feliciano when he was discharged yesterday. It was as if the Italian had done all the work himself when it was Ludwig who had to deal with the man for the first month's duration of his stay.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Actually, it's no one's fault by my own."

Lilly twirled in Emma's stool in thought, "Well, there_ is_ one positive thing about working there." At her brother's grunt she smiled kindly, "Dr. Feliciano is really nice. He seems to care about you."

Her brother froze, his hand on the nob of the drawer where he kept his cookie cutters. "What?"

"He cares about you. Teddy told me about the flowers Dr. Feli's been leaving you."

The flowers. Berwald. Ludwig busied himself in his search for the cookie cutters to keep Lilly from seeing the intensity of his blush. Internally he halfheartedly cursed his older brother for telling. And he was supposed to be the normal one. The one who wouldn't tease him about this new found attention Feliciano was showering upon him. He bumped his head when he heard what his sister said next, "What?"

Lilly giggled, "I said do you like him, too?" Her green eyes glittered with amusement as she watched her brother's ears turn red. She knew the answer of course, Gilbert, Tino and Elizabeta had always made a point to text her when Ludwig reacted in a very cute way to one of Feliciano's advances. Of course, she wouldn't tell her easily flustered brother that.

"I…_appreciate_ that he's a good doctor," muttered the German after fumbling around in his mind for a proper response. 'Yes', he nodded to himself with self-satisfaction, 'that was a good answer.'

"Aww," The younger blonde groaned. "Is that _really_ how you feel or…"

"Well what more do you want me to say? That I now have something to look forward in the mornings, that the way he looks at me when we're in our office working on our paper work makes my breath hitch? Or that his annoying 'Ve' tic he has really grown on me to a point that when he _doesn't_ say it I worry? And that, perhaps, maybe, deep down I…I…enjoy his…company when we have to work overtime, even though he usually makes me do all the filing." Ludwig was stabbing at his dough in frustration. Having said all that out loud had definitely lifted a weight from his shoulders but a new one quickly replaced it. It wasn't because Lilly was left speechless; he knew she was simply waiting for him to get it all out before offering her input, rather, he knew that nothing would ever happen between him and the Italian.

"Why not? It's," Lilly giggled again to herself, "It's clear that you're interested as well. What stopping you from accepting his advances?" Ludwig turned around and raised an eyebrow making her sigh in defeat. "Right, I almost forgot about her…"

"Ja." He turned to grease a pan for his cookies, "Not to mention I can't shake the feeling that he's only after me because of my name."

"Ludwig?"

"No, Beilshmidt-"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know what you mean, I was simply calling you."

"Oh."

"Ja…anyway, what makes you think that? He's a doctor isn't he?"

"Do you know how much debt new doctors have when they graduate? Even with Asclepius's salary, which is a lot more than what normal teaching hospitals pay, I doubt that he'll be able to get out of debt anytime soon."

"Does money really matter to you, big brother?"

"Of course it doesn't but I've had enough girls and guys come after me with that same intent. What makes him any different? How do I know that he just doesn't want me for my bank account."

Lilly paused to think, "Do you think Tino and Matthew only want our brothers for money?"

"No, that's love. Anyone who could stand Gilbert's idiotic ego and not be afraid of Berwald is definitely doing it out of love."

"And anyone who is-"

Lilly was interrupted when Emma came opened the door to peek her head in. "Could you guys come out to the front for a few? Lunch hour traffic is picking up and Mathias decided that he wants me as his waitress…the moron." Despite the insult, the siblings couldn't help but notice how their cousin's eyes warmed up a smidge when she directed the insult towards the Dane.

Lilly hid a smirk, "Of course, Em. We'll be right out." She hopped off the stool and washed her hands. They were both going to through the door when Ludwig suddenly turned back to the kitchen, "Luddy?" The young blond tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What on earth…" Then she saw it. Or rather, she saw _him_. Feliciano had entered the small café with a blonde on his arm, both talking cheerfully. She frowned momentarily until she realized that they weren't lovers but friends. "Come on, big brother, aren't you going to help out," she called into the kitchen.

"N-no," said Ludwig, "I'll-uh-I'll fill in orders. I'm sure you three will be just fine." Shrugging to herself she pulled out her notepad from her apron and went to ask their customers for their orders.

Feliks sat across from his friend and took in the smells of the café , "Like, this place smells tots amazing!"

"Ve, doesn't it?" Feli opened a menu and looked through the options, "My co-worker, Tino, said it was delicious. He also winked but I'm not entirely sure why." He squinted to see the small print, mouth watering when he found that they served actual food aside from pastries. Pasta!

"Maybe he meant it that the place has things that are delicious aside from the food."

"Ve?"

"Like, check out that waiter." Feliks discretely motioned to a slender man with piercing blue eyes and a small pony tail gathered at the nape of his neck. He was smiling pleasantly to a couple leaving before making his way over to them.

"Hi," he said politely, "my name is Toris and I'll be your waiter for your visit. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have some green tea, please."

"Ve, and I'll have some lemonade." Feli watched the waiter blush at his friend's smile before turning to get their drinks, stumbling into a chair and nearly tripping in the process. He gave a chuckle and turned to Feliks, "All you have to do is order something to drink and already you have them falling to your feet."

Feliks shrugged, "Like, what can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Wish I were as lucky." The Italian played with the seam of his favorite soccer team T-shirt. He'd taken off his scrubs shirt before coming down to the café due to some blood splatter from a patient. "Ludwig doesn't even realize I exist."

Unknown to him, Lilly and Emma, and even Ludwig himself had been straining their ears to listen into their Italian customer. It wasn't too hard, Emma had purposefully seated them near the kitchen in order to keep their eye on them. Ludwig nearly cut himself when he heard what Feli said. Not now he existed? Was he serious?

"Ve… I mean I'm really trying to get him to like me. I remember back in school he didn't really like it when I invaded his personal space but now that we're working together it's really hard not to. He's just so close but," he chuckled to himself at the cliché he was about to say, "so far. You know?"

"Like, not really." Feliks rested his head on his fist, "Why do you even bother? If he's not into you why keep chasing? It's not worth the effort I don't think."

"But I want to. I-" Feli looked up when Toris carefully placed a glass of fresh lemonade and a pot of steamy hot tea in front of Feliks.

"Careful," he warned quietly, "the tea is really hot and…I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue," he finished with a blush." He cleared his throat and pulled out a pad and pen, "are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the shrimp pasta in the bread bowl," said Feli.

"And I'll have whatever you think I'll like." Feliks smiled once again and handed his menu over to the flustered waiter.

"I-I'll have that right out, sirs." Toris gave a yelp when he bumped into Emma once again and all but ran into the kitchen.

"Alright, how do you do that?" Feli reached out for his friend's hand and looked at him pleadingly, "Tell me your secret please!"

"Like, I honestly don't know. I swear I'm not even trying."

"Well, is there something wrong with me? Am I really that unlikable?" The Italian withdrew his hand and used it to cover his face, "I know I'm not as manly as my cousins but…"

"You can be when you want." Feliks examined his fingernails boredly, "I still don't know what you see in him. Yeah, Germans are hot but, like, what's the point if they won't give you the time of day? Hey! You never answered my question." Feli stopped drinking his lemonade and raised his eyebrows in question. "What do you see in him? This is the same guy who was with you in graduation right?"

"Ve!" Feli nodded happily, remembering when he got to hold his hand for a brief moment, "I really like him."

"I know, Fe. But _why_?"

Ludwig handed over the food to Toris and came closer to the door to hear what Feli had to say. Not that he cared or anything. He was just…curious. Yes.

Emma and Lilly were also making their rounds around the café quickly so that they could hear how Feli would respond. What? Could you blame them? This was their Ludwig they were talking about. The one who was selfless in their eyes and deserved someone to love him before he made the worst mistake he could possibly ever make. If things worked out then perhaps he would be spared the fate of becoming one with Natalya.

Feli mulled over the question for a second before smiling fondly at a memory only he could see. His auburn haired curl was slowly curling up into a heart, "I remember when I first fell for him. It was during the semester I was taking Gross Anatomy and I stayed in the dorms at school because of the dissection. I wanted to work on it as often as I could, remember?"

The blond scrunched up his face in disgust, "I'd rather not. That's pretty gross, Feli."

"Ve, not really. The human body is a beautiful thing. Well anyway, I was pretty hungry after finishing up a session with my body so I took snuck into the cafeteria kitchen after hours to whip me up a snack. That's when I saw him." Feli's amber eyes glazed over in soft pleasure from the memory, "I've seen Ludwig before, mind you but never like that. Usually he was, is, so serious and looks kinda cranky but at that moment. It's as my friend Kiku would say, Zen like."

"Kiku?"

"He's a resident at the hospital. We've had lunch together a few times."

"Ah."

"Ve~ as I was saying, Ludwig looked so beautiful in the kitchen. His face was free of that crease he has when he's frowning, which is almost all the time," he said with his head ducked sadly. "His eyes were sparkling with the same joy you get when you're working on your designs or me when I'm making pasta."

"Amongst other things."

Ludwig frowned slightly when he heard the duo giggle at what those _other things_ were and wondered what exactly those things were. Perhaps he should ask sometime. He handed another tray of food over to Emma, ignoring her suggestive eyebrow wiggle and continued to listen in on his coworker's conversation. Feli sipped at his lemonade and continued to tell his friend about his memory about the night that Ludwig had apparently captured his heart. The German felt himself smile in spite of himself as he too recalled that night. He had been very uneasy about his assignment but knew that he had to get over it. It hadn't help that he had been stuck with a group that were queasy with dissecting a cadaver and had forced him to make all the incisions and pull out the unnecessary tissues.

He had gone into the kitchen after hours to bake an apple cake because not only was it his favorite but it was his mother's own recipe and he found a comfort in creating something that he often shared with her. The German hadn't realized that he had had a guest in the kitchen until he had cleaned everything up and sliced his cake to fit into a tuba ware container. He was leaving the room when he spotted Feli gazing at him with wonder and an emotion that had been difficult to place at the time. Ludwig felt the corners of his mouth expand further as he heard the Italian speak of him. He knew now what it was. Adoration. So, perhaps after that night Ludwig had unknowingly marked Feli's heart. What he didn't know, what _he_ barely now realized himself, was that he had done the same to him.

Ludwig turned to the insistent tug on his shirt and found Emma smiling knowingly at him, "You know, I think someone who is willing to stick around to gently tap out the bricks in that wall around your heart instead of bulldoze their way like others, are worth the trouble."

The taller blonde smirked and motioned towards Mathias, "Are you speaking from experience?"

Emma bit her lower lip with a blush, "Maybe." Her green eyes squinted in his direction, "Idiots are sure surprising aren't they?" She showed him a packet of cigarettes and small package of tobacco, "He took these from Lars and made him try the patch. See that purple eye? Big brother gave it to him because he refused to give it back."

Ludwig also noticed something on his neck and, he'd later blame this stroke of immaturity on his good sudden good humor, decided to tease his cousin. "Did he kiss it better?" Never had he been so grateful of the Beilschmidt genes that allowed him to maintain such a straight face as today. He nearly barked out a laugh at the sudden wave of jealousy that ran over Emma's face.

"As if Lars would ever place his lips on that neck. Mathias's skin is too soft for my big brother's…" she trailed off when she noticed Ludwig's shoulders shake with silent laughter. Puffing out a breath of annoyance she took a new tray of food and walked out of the kitchen leaving her cousin chuckling at her.

* * *

Feli and Feliks parted ways after paying for their early dinner; the latter pocketed the receipt with a certain waiter's number with a grin. "Toris was such a cutie," he mused to himself as he leisurely walked through the crowd at the mall. Feli had given him a card and told him to buy whatever he'd like and to purchase some furnishings for their new condo. They hadn't left the hotel yet but Milen had informed Feli that the room would need to be vacated because another relative would be requiring it in the near future. The two friends had already checked a few places before Feli decided that it would be best to just stay in one of the V towers close to the hospital. They would be moving in as soon as it was ready for them.

At first it had bothered Feliks to just accept the card but Feli had made a point to comfort him. 'Ve, you shared with me when I was at my lowest now its my turn. What's mine is yours,' he had said to the blonde. And it was at that point that the Polish man had felt extremely grateful to have met the Italian. Feliks had met Feli at a college party way back when Feli was just Feliciano. No last name. No fancy letters following after. Just Feli. The two had hit it off really well like the brother Feliks never had and he often joked with the other that he was probably the sister the Italian never had. It was when Feliks came out to his family and was shunned that he truly saw the kind of man Feliciano was. He had opened up his small dorm room to him until the end of the semester. Afterwards they searched for an apartment and the rest was history.

Feliks never really questioned why Feli never used his last name until he finally admitted that he wasn't allowed until he made something out of himself. At the time it had made the Polish laugh but when the Italian hadn't joined in he realized he was being serious. He didn't ask for more information but Feli offered what little he could. Now, as he walked over a black tile with a gold V encased in a sun, he understood. He glanced over to a boutique when something sparkly caught his eye and gasped. There on a limbless mannequin was one of the most gorgeous dressed he'd ever seen. The rose gold satin bodice was swept into a gentle sweet heart line and detailed with various crystals to form flowers. The detail continued briefly down to the soft tool skirt that looked like it would fall just above the knee.

Releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding Feliks made a move to enter the store. Inside was a lone woman no older than twenty-four looked from her work to acknowledge her customer, "Hallo, welcome to M.B Designs. I'm-"

"Monika," breathed Feliks in wonder, rose gold dress forgotten. The young German woman blinked once in confusion before offering a small smile.

"Ja, that's me."

"Like, you are totally my biggest role model! I've watched your fashion shows religiously."

"D-danke," murmured Monika bashfully.

"I really loved you summer collection, it was art!" Feliks tried desperately to contain his excitement. Who knew that one of the youngest most successful fashion designers lived in the very same city as he?! Ok, maybe _everyone_ did and the only reason he didn't was because he couldn't afford to shop at the V Galleria Mall. How could he when just about every boutique inside was couture?

Monika smiled at the compliment, "I'm glad you thought so. It was inspired by-by my-excuse me." The German turned to another greet another shopper. "I'll be right back; I just need to fish out her dress." Feliks watched his idol go into the back for the customer's order. He walked idly around the shop, admiring all the clothing when he heard a woman from inside one of the changing rooms call out for help. The blonde turned to the front and noticed that Monika was still busy with a customer.

"Hello," called Elizabeta from one of the stalls, "Moni are you out there?"

"Um, like, she's busy at the moment but I could, like, help you if you want." Feliks walked over to where a brunet woman poked her head out. He tensed when she eyed him up and down, taking in his dark jeans and grey V-neck shirt, his blonde hair was left down, only kept out of his eyes by twin hair clips.

Seeming to approve by what she saw she walked out in her dress and turned so that her back faced him. She lifted her long chocolate colored hair, "Could you zip me up? I don't think that it'll go all the way though." Elizabeta pouted when she realized that she was right. "I have no idea why she insists on only making them in one size. They're either too big or too small."

"But they're one of a kind, right?" Feliks struggled make the zipper go further up. "If she made more then, like, they wouldn't be as special."

"True," grunted the Hungarian when Feliks managed to force the zipper further up, "But then she has to make adjustments and those tend to pile up on the poor dear. She doesn't have any help here."

"She does this all by herself?!" Feliks turned around to when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

Monika gently tried to make the zipper go up herself, "I do. It's really tough but I don't have that many people who are eager to work for me."

"Why? It would be an honor to work for you!"

"Danke. It's because…of my lover I guess you could say. There aren't that many people who want to work with me because of my preferences."

"Which is ridiculous," muttered Elizabeta. "What age are we living in really?"

The German shrugged, "Not everyone can be as open minded as you, Lizzy. Then again it's probably normal for us seeing as who our family is." She turned to Feliks and explained, "I have three cousins who are gay, one has a husband and the other is about to marry. And I'm almost positive that my uncle is bi."

"What gets me, though is that elite in this city don't care about any of that. It's the lower classes that seem to have a problem with it. I just don't understand why."

Feliks nodded in agreement, "I can. It's, I think, because the lower classes don't have much but their traditions. My family wasn't that well off and they all but disowned me for being gay." He winced as he thought about it more, "They probably _would_ disown me if they knew I liked to wear women's clothing."

Elizabeta's eyes widened with glee, "You do? Oh, I bet you look so cute!"

"Like, thanks, heh. Yeah, I'd like to think I do. It's hard to come by clothes that flatter my structure so I tend to just buy them at a thrift shop and rework them until they do."

Monika perked up at this, "You can tailor?"

"I do! I've been sewing since I can remember and what with, like, my economic situation, I became a real expert with a needle and thread. My roommate got me a sewing machine a few Christmases ago and that made everything a lot smoother."

"So," continued Monika after giving up with the zipper, "If I were to say…ask you to fix this dress so that it would fit my cousin in law, you would be able to?"

"Totally! That's actually one of the first things I learned how to do."

"I see." The German looked at her dress then chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Do you have any work experience?"

"Well, I used to work as a waiter. Right now I was on my way to the MAC store to submit my application and give them my portfolio."

"I see." Monika stared at Feliks, her eyes a cross between cerulean and baby blue measured him up. "I have to go out of town in a few weeks and I don't have anyone to mind the store. Not to mention the annal ball fundraiser for one of the hospitals is going to be this week and I'm going to need someone to help me while I work on fittings. Usually I get one of my cousins to help but they'll be attending the ball themselves and I wouldn't want to burden them with such things." Felik's breath hitched. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"I would very much like to see samples of your work but until then, would you be interested in working here as my sales associate. If I like what I see you can even be my intern." The German smiled again at the blonde man before her.

Feliks felt his jaw drop. Oh my…she totally was! He stood up straighter and grinned, "Like, I would tots love to work for you!"

* * *

When Ludwig finally arrived home he went straight for his shower before checking his email. He immediately clicked on the one from his father.

_To: Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_CC: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich Beilschmidt, Berwald Beilschmidt, Vash Beilschmidt, Lilly Beilschmidt…etc. _

_Subject: Annual Fundraiser Masked Ball_

_Children,_

_As you know Asclepius Hospital tends to host the annual ball our Manor. This year however, a very dear friend of mine has offered to host it at his Villa. I've attached a document with the address of his home. He has already given me your invitations so there is no need to print anything out; I will hold on to them until the night of. As I said he is a very dear friend of mine so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Yes, I am referring to you Gilbert. Please refrain yourself from taking Gilbird with you. I know you are fond of him but I don't want a repeat of last year's fiasco. Roderich, I'm sure whatever music they'll be playing will suit your taste, please don't bring your own scores. Vash…LEAVE YOUR GUN AT HOME. There will be plenty of security at the party. Believe me. Lilly, dear, of course you can bring your boyfriend. He is after all practically part of the family. Again. Vash Leave your gun at home. Better yet. Just lock it away with the rest of them. _

_I will see you then_

_Your Vati, _

_Wolfgang _

"Lovely," muttered Ludwig as he leaned back in his chair. He could already imagine the bickering his brothers were going to have over the course of the next few days until the ball.

* * *

**There is a alot of time skip in this chapter, which is why I put October in the story. Mostly did it to show that the second part of this chapter was after Feli's lunch with Ludwig's family. So sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story. That won't happen again I can assure you. It feels likes this a roller coaster, the ride is slowly reaching the point before it all becomes a rush. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me, added this story to their favorites and added it to their alert list. It means a lot. In the next chapter we get to see Lovino and Antonio =3 We'll also meet some more of Feli's family and some of the mystery surrounding him will be revealed, not that I'm not implying what it is lol. And yes, Monika is Germany's gender bent character but I recently came across a picture of her and Fem Italy and fell in love so I decided to include them in this story as well.  
**

**Until Next Time~**

**pastaadict: I can't believe how long it's taken me to update this and my other story too T_T The holidays really kicked my butt lol. I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you as always for reviewing my stories =3**

**HeroinOfDarkness: *blush* Thank you so much, you have no idea how that made my day! I'm glad you like it. **

**alles: I'm glad you think so. I did research lol...a lot. I hope to keep it as real as I can when it comes to the hospital environment/the patients they'll have to deal with but I will totally utilize the fictional aspect of it too lol. Feli and Vash are going to be making some awesome inventions ^_^**

**12KataangHeart's: You'll get more =3 I promise!**


	6. V is for Vargas

**The second section with Italics is a Flash back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"_W-would you like to have lunch with me?"_

_Feliciano's pen froze in mid signature at the question while Ludwig shifted uncomfortably behind him, both of their hearts began to thump rapidly behind their chest. The second hand softly ticked away before the auburn haired man could form a response. He turned around on his swivel chair with apologetic eyes, "Ve, I'm really happy you asked me." Ludwig's eyes brightened considerably at this response until he heard the rest of what his partner had to say. "But I'm afraid I already have plans. One of Dr. Tino's patients just came out of the ICU and he doesn't have any family. I promised to play with him during my break." _

"_Oh." Ludwig looked away, cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He thought back to what his book had said to do when such an answer was given but…. Blue eyes discreetly looked at the Italian; there was no reason for him to believe that he was lying and he didn't remember reading a chapter on selfless suitors so he was at loss of how to respond. _

_The German bit back a smile; Feli was known to do such things for their patients when not on the clock. Tino had told him that the Italian would come in on days he was off and play with the kids whose parents were too busy to visit. Heracles, the head neonatal nurse, had also mentioned that Feli would help out with the newborns. 'He's going to be a great father someday,' he had told him sleepily. _

_There were other countless stories either his family or coworkers would tell him about how kind the Italian was with their patients that he was inclined to believe that Feliciano hadn't changed his mind about trying to go on a date with him. Not that he was inviting the idiot on a date…ok so maybe he was but he wasn't ready that much to himself yet. _

"Dr. Beilschmidt? Did you hear me?"

"W-was-I mean, what d-d-did...Why are you so close to me?!" Ludwig leaned back, pulling his leather folder way from the Italian.

Feli blinked slowly, barely realizing that they were practically nose to nose. He took a step back, "Ve! I'm sorry! I was just worried because you were getting all red and your eyes were starting to glaze."

Ludwig didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. It was far too embarrassing that he had allowed himself to daydream about his coworker_ infront_ of said coworker.

The Italian smiled gently and glanced at the leather folder in his partner's hands, "Is there something wrong with one of our patients? You've been studying that for an awfully long time. Oh, I know! Let me take a look and I could help you-"

"Nein!" The German quickly shoved the self help book he was concealing behind the leather folder into his bag, "I-I mean it's nothing, just some…personal stuff."

"Mi dispiace, Dr. Beilschmidt, I didn't mean to pry." Feli bounced on the balls of his with his arm holding the other behind his back.

"It's fine." Ludwig checked his their office clock and continued to put things into his bag, "I have to go meet my bruders. Will you be fine with the rest of the paperwork on your own?"

"Si. I'm just about done. Er, um, Dr. Beilschmidt?"

"Ja?" Ludwig felt the skin under Feliciano's hand tingle with warmth but he tried to push it aside.

Feli pushed himself up onto his toes to place a friendly pair of kisses on his partner's cool cheeks but quickly stopped himself. Even if he did kiss all his other coworkers goodbye, the last thing he wanted was to scare him off, "Ve, h-have a good day. I'll see you at our night shift." Ludwig nodded and stumbled out in a daze, hand gripping onto his messenger bag to keep himself from turning around and forcing his own lips on his adorable coworker.

* * *

"Chigi!"

A dark haired Italian fell back against the rubber like rope encasing the sparing deck, his curl fizzing with annoyance. His breath came out in heavy pants as he slumped over to take a minute break knowing that his opponent wasn't going to attack. He wouldn't dare.

The Italian's muscles quivered, all but begging for him to throw in the towel and accept defeat. Lord knew he was tired and a part of him wanted to indulge his weakness, to just fall flat onto the cushioned padding and take a nap. But he wouldn't. Not even with Antonio punching at the air between them, sending ominous puffs of wind towards him, cooling his sweaty back. A part of him wished that Antonio was in front of him so that he could cool his face. Instead he had to settle for the beads of perspiration that ran down his temples. He closed his eyes momentarily to relieve the burning behind them. He wasn't going to cry mind you, someone of his position would never do something so childish where the mass could see. Even _he_ knew better.

Still, this week hadn't been the worst of his life, didn't even make it to his top ten, but it was still pretty close.

_Usually Lovino never showed his face during business transactions but lately people had been getting too comfortable around his territory. He flicked a nonexistent speck of dust from his Armani suit. Beside him his second glanced at his watch, "I'm sorry, boss. I don't know why it's taking them so long."_

"_When they get here, and yes there will be more than two, shoot one. They're taking their sweet ass time getting here because I've been too forgiving of people like them."_

"_Shooting only one is kind of you, sir."_

"_Well, I can a kind man. You should know that, Antonio." He smirked into his glass of wine at the blush his boyfriend gave. Lovi tapped his leather shoe against the floor with impatience, "Why did we have to pick this location of all places."_

"_You know why, Tomate." _

"_Che palle," muttered Lovi with a blush, "What did I tell you about calling me that in the middle of business?"_

_Antonio leaned over and placed a hand on his superior's thigh, his other hand went to his neck to pull it in for a kiss, "Business hasn't started yet, Lovi," he murmured into the skin. "They haven't showed up."_

_Running his tongue over his lips, Lovi let out a shiver. "B-but they will be soon."_

"_And? Let Boss take care of his Master, si?" The Spaniard smirked against Lovi's rapidly heating neck, closing his eyes to revel in the cologne his lover had applied. One hand inched his way teasingly up his thigh only to be roughly removed. He pouted, "Lovi, that's not fair."_

"_Shut up, bastard! They're here." Lovi shoved Antonio back to his seat and straightened his suit. He put his leg over the other, drawing his glass back to his lips. The Italian watched as two of his subordinates dragged three people to his make shift table. They stepped away to block the exit, leaving them to cower before their boss. Lovi sipped his wine, looking down at the three. He eyed the first two a man and a woman, the third was another man and from the looks of it seemed he was someone they chose to bring last minute. "Tonio." The Spaniard stood silently to retrieve his gun from his holster within his suit. _

"_W-what are you doing?" The woman eyed the gun wearily, "I swear we ain't wired or anything. You don't need to worry!"_

"_Mm. I know you're not but this job is only for two. You brought one man extra so take your pick before my second makes it for you. Three seconds." The woman immediately pointed to the extra and Antonio shot him, a dark stain growing in diameter on his shirt. The extra fell onto his knees in shock, his eyes rolling back before falling motionlessly onto the ground. _

_Antonio placed the gun on the table, "There was a reason why my Boss only wanted two. Now we're going to have to clean this up."_

"_No, we don't. They brought him. They'll clean it up." Lovi handed his now empty glass to another and leaned forward, motioning the couple to sit. "So, I see you sentencing another to death doesn't make you squeamish. That's good." The Italian narrowed his honey colored eyes at the woman, "But that's easy. What I'm going to ask of you won't be."_

"_We can do anything," said the woman. "Right, babe?"_

"_Uh, yeah. You-uh-a guy on the inside already told us what kind of job it was. We wouldn't be here if we didn't think we could do it."_

"_Yeah!" _

_Lovi watched the woman before him tug at her black hair in annoyance, her onyx colored eyes were becoming wild excitement. He lowered his gaze to her hands. They were trembling but something told him it wasn't fear. It was as if looking at an impatient child waiting to be told that she could go on a ride she wasn't supposed to and perhaps that's what she was. Nothing more than a child trapped inside the body of a thirty year old woman. Still, that wouldn't sway his opinion nor what he had in store for her. "I see," he said finally. _

_With nimble fingers, the Italian worked to open a few more of the buttons on his shirt to expose his pectoral, "You see this?" He pointed at the tattoo, a tribal like sun encasing a V, "This is the family I represent and we don't take kindly to peasants who try and make fools out of us." He slammed his hand onto the table and pulled the man towards him by his collar, "If you think that I'll believe that two scrawny little shits are capable of murder-"_

"_We are!" The woman tugged at Lovi's arm, "I've already done it! Honest to God, I did." _

_The Italian darted his eyes over to the woman, "Ellen, you know who I am do you not?"_

"_I do, sir. I've heard of your name."_

"_Then you know that I don't trust a person's word unless there is proof to back it up."_

"_I can show you proof! I can."_

"_Ellen," growled her boyfriend in warning._

"_No, Joe. We need the money, babe. Besides, I ain't lying. Boss, let me show you. I'll show you where I did it and tell you things only I can know. I'll even show you the body."_

_Lovino exchanged glances with Antonio before slowly releasing his hold on the man. The Italian gave a nod, "Fine but we'll drive."_

_The couple was ushered into a Lamborghini Urus, Antonio opening the door for Lovi before jogging to the driver's side. Behind him another Urus followed at a distance. They drove for forty minutes, Ellen leading them into a remote road far away from the city. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out and ran towards where she claimed to have murdered reenacting everything in disturbing detail._

_Antonio walked out of the car and made sure that everything was clear before letting Lovi out. The Italian moved forward, his eyes not leaving Ellen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the signal that his back up was in place. _

"_And then I tossed her over here, Boss!" Ellen got up and dusted her knees, "Come see."_

_Lovi stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm coming." Both he and his Spaniard followed the couple down the trench and into the woods. His gut started to churn the instant Joe snapped a twig under his foot. "Merde!" He shoved Antonio against a tree for cover as bullets grazed the bark and drew out his own gun while Antonio shouted orders into his wrist. _

"_You think we're stupid, Lovino," taunted Joe. "Yeah that bitch's body is around here but you honestly think we were going to work for you? You who are nothing more than the Don's bitch!"_

"_Fucking dumbass," snarled Lovino, his eyes darkening in anger. He peeked out and took his shot, hitting Joe between his eyes before the man got the chance to raise his own gun. "Do we need the woman alive?"_

_The Spaniard shook his head, "I'll take care of it."_

"_Right." Lovi watched his boyfriend walk around the large tree and waited silently for a few minutes until he heard a shrill scream followed by two gun shots. Pulling on a pair of gloves he sighed, "Why are people so stupid?" The Italian tugged his watch out and pressed a button, "Call in the sweepers." _

_He heard a quick acknowledgment to his command before Antonio all but yelled into the darkness, "She's still alive! Tomate, there's more out he-" gun shots interrupted whatever his lover was going to say. _

This week's debacle was enough to infuriate him. Sure they had gotten two armature hit men off the streets and found their so called victim but still, they had dared to make an attempt on both his and Antonio's lives. He knew that there were plenty who wanted them dead and while that was fine he couldn't help but worry for his twin brother. If they wanted him gone then they could easily mistake Feli as himself and try on his life. Not to mention the others in his family. There were some not directly involved in his line of work and they were vulnerable. No. Nothing would happen to them, he'd make sure of it. And if that meant that he would have to squeeze his grip even tighter on his targets then so be yet.

With renewed motivation he stood back up; Lovi turned to glare at his boyfriend. The Spaniard grinned in response and tapped his padded fingerless gloves in glee, "I knew you had more fight in you, mi tomatito."

"Shut up," growled Lovi as he cracked his knuckles through his own gloves. "And don't cheat like you did last time."

They began to circle each other again while Antonio pouted, "I did not."

Marcello chuckled when Lovino launched himself towards Antonio. The younger Italian leaned against one of the padded poles to watch his cousin spare with his lover. When Antonio knocked Lovi back onto the floor he couldn't help himself and started to laugh even harder. "Come on, Lovi! What would Bernardo say if he were to see his blood get his ass handed to him so easily, ah?" Marcello dodged the mouth guard Lovi threw at him and giggled into the towel he had around his shoulders.

"Chiudere la bocca, bastardo!" Lovi tried to glare at his cousin through the gap of his boyfriend's arms. "Not all of us have a belt given by The Ring." He childishly stuck his toung out at Marcello when the young brunett stuck his own toung out. Honeyed eyes widened when he felt a mouth over his own and he returned his glare at his oppressor.

"Ok, guys! I think that's my cue to leave. See ya at the party tomorrow." Marcello quickly jumped off the ring and scurried towards the locker room.

"Ge aw meh, sthupid!" The Italian wrestled a leg from under his affectionate lover and stuck his knee between Antonio's legs only to let out a pained wail.

Antonio pulled away and smiled cheerfully, "I knew you were going to do that at some point so I took extra precautions so it wouldn't hurt." He stood up and helped the cranky Italian up, "And you say I'm the cheater."

"You pulled my curl," muttered Lovi as he allowed Antonio to help him out the ring.

"But you like it when I do that."

"Only when we're in the privacy of our own home, idiot!" He ignored Antonio's giggles, biting back an insult to answer his phone, "Pronto." Lovi allowed Antonio to wrap his arm around his shoulder, "Uhuh... Yes... Yes... Of course, grandpa, we'll be there...Yes, Antonio too. Marcello is going. What about the quadruplets?... I see. Felicia?... Hmm." He pulled off the short towel form his shoulders and tossed it into the locker room's hamper and waited for one of the assistance to hand over their things. "Things didn't go as planned, no."

Lovino leaned against the black tile to watch Antonio gather their bags, his eyes traveled down his lover's back, zeroing in on the tattoo on his shoulder blades before inching down to the small of his back where his shorts were barely holding up. "Casualties were non existent on our side, the others didn't make it but we got what we needed." The Italian slipped a grey shirt over his head and walked back to the exclusive part of the gym to wait for his boyfriend. "I understand, grandpa. I'm fine...No, Antonio was very effective...No I don' t need Cerberus to protect me. Those idiots have enough on their plate with their own brother." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, it was animated to reflect not only the time of day but it's weather. Great, rain. The Italian felt Antonio's hand on his shoulder indicating that he was ready to leave. "Listen, grandpa as much as I enjoy our conversations, I'm afraid I need to go. The day is still young and I need to take care of a few things before tomorrow. I l-love you too, ciao."

"Grandpa sure can talk your ear off, huh?" Antonio leaned in to press a kiss to Lovi's head as they made their way out, "What did he want?"

"The usual. Mostly stuff about the party."

"It's going to be something. Can't believe after all this time, you're brother is finally going to be with the family again."

"Yeah," Lovi allowed a fond smile to make its way to his face. "Let's hope the little idiot isn't as bad to assimilate at the quadruplets were after their time away."

"Was it really that ba-oof!"

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Ludwig looked at the man he accidentally bumped with concern, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Antonio grinned and shook his head, "No worries, amigo. I should've paid more attention to where I was going. I'm o-"

"Bullshit," growled Lovino. "Why don't you watch were you're going?"

"But Lovi-"

"But nothing!" Lovi glared at the German before him, "What, you think you can just stand around with your hand on your junk like you own the place?!"

Ludwig frowned, "My hand wasn't anywhere near my-"

"It's an expression you dipshit!"

"He apologized, tomate," intervened the Spaniard, "I don't think he meant for this to happen. Look he's turning red with embarrassment."

"Psh, what are you even doing up here?" Lovi's glare didn't subside if anything it burned greater, "Don't you know that the Ludus Magnus is an exclusive part of this gym?"

Before Ludwig could retort Gilbert jogged up to them and placed an arm over his little brother's shoulders, "Oi, West, what's going on?"

"Gilbert?" Antonio tilted his head to the side as he regarded the albino before his mouth split into a grin, "Long time no see, Amigo! How are you?"

"Tonio? Hey it _is_ you!" Gilbert released Ludwig to wrap his arms around his friend, "I haven't seen you since my wedding. How have you been, man?"

"Busy. My little Tomato here keeps me on my toes."

"Oh, nice!" The albino turned to Lovino and offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I see you've already met Ludwig."

Lovi glare softened a bit and took Gilbert's hand to shake, "The so called Lords of the Medical District. Been wondering when I'd meet you."

The albino rubbed the back of his neck, "I wouldn't go that far. Sides my little brother Roderich is more of an aristocrat than we are."

"Right," he turned to look at Ludwig before snorting. "Well, it's been…informative to say the least. Potato bastards," he nodded at the two German and walked around them. Antonio gave them a sheepish grin before jogging after his boyfriend.

Gilbert chuckled and slapped Ludwig on his back, "I'm surprised you're not staring or gaping after the Italian. He looked an awful like your little cutie."

"Feliciano isn't a jackass," muttered Ludwig as he made his way towards Ludus Magnus, sticking his forearm into the slot to open the glass doors. "Besides, Lovino had darker hair and lighter eyes and his curl was in the wrong way. Not to mention he didn't once say 'Ve'."

"Jeez, West, for someone who claims not to have feelings for someone you sure know all the gritty details."

The younger German settled into a weights machine with a blush, "Things change I guess." He waited for the taunts and teases but none came. Instead his brother placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly.

"I'm glad that you're making progress with yourself, baby bruder."

"What's the point?" Ludwig tugged on the metal bar to lift the weights, "I'm getting married in eight months."

"You keep saying that but eight months is a long time away, West. Who knows maybe Vati might cancel it if you really want to."

"I-I don't know, East. I'm not even sure what I feel. I've read a few books and they all point towards a mild form of love."

Gilbert scoffed in amusement, "You and your manuals. Luddy, love doesn't have a rhyme or reason."

"It should. There should be a recipe for it and I'm sure there is. I just have to find it."

"Th're 'int a recipe for love." The two brothers turned to find Berwald wiping the sweat off his neck, scar running down his neck gleaming almost glowing under the rain clouds and lightening of the ceiling. "Take it tha' ya saw Lovino."

"Ja, practically the spitting image of our little Dr. Feli only he was a little spitfire in comparison. Ain't that right, West?" The two older Germans glance down at their brother but he only grunted in response. Ludwig was too focused on his exercise, at least that's what his siblings assumed and the young blonde was all too happy to let them believe that. He'd never hear the end of it if they knew what he was really thinking about or rather _who_.

* * *

Feli coaxed Gino into his carrier and gently locked the gate, "Ve, don't worry, Kitty. This is the last time we're going to move in a long while. I promise that I'll go buy you that fancy cat tree you want as soon as we settle in." He lifted the carrier and placed it above his and Felik's luggage on the bell hop, "You're going to love our new place. It's really big and you'll get to see the park and river. It's so pretty."

The Italian motioned to Milen that their bags were all ready to be taken downstairs and the Bulgarian nodded. Feliks came into the kitchenette wrapping his scarf around his neck, "Like, are we ready to head out?"

"In a moment, there is still something I need to do." Feli pulled out a pen from his denim pocket and twisted the metal barrel making the tip glow red.

"What are you doing?"

"All my family members have passed through this room. Aunt and uncles, mom and dad, cousins and brother. We burn our initials here as a reminder to others that'll pass by that they're not alone."

"This place has been you guy's halfway house for a while then, huh."

"Ve," responded Feli with a nod. He opened the pantry and lifted the mat that kept the spices from moving about. "It's been renovated plenty of times but this is never moved. Look, come see."

Feliks came closer and peered over his friend's shoulder. He gasped at all the carvings. There were a lot of initials, all ending with V. The earlier ones were obviously done with a pocket knife and he could see where the newer ones were carved with the aid of a heated pen like the one Feli had in his hand. The blonde traced over some pictures that were carved into the wood. One was an intricate sun with V inside while another had a wolf paw, "Who are all these people? Like, I know they're your family but, anyone I know?"

The Italian smiled, "I bet you've probably heard of them all if I list them." He traced over the last one marred in heat, "This is my brother, Lovino. He came by here about four years ago. This one is my cousin Marcello. You know him, he's the one who ones that club we go too."

"Yeah, he's a cutie. Like, he tots made a name for himself with that place."

Feli nodded, "Si. Not bad for a guy in his early twenties. This one here is his sister, Felicia."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I know. My mom through a fit when my aunt named her. Apparently, they both had a claim over Feliciano but my mom won because she had me first. When my aunt had her she decided that she could feminize the name."

"Like, that's tots cool!"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Feli giggled at Feliks's fan boy squeal, "She's dating your boss you know so I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet her very soon."

"And the others?"

The Italian grinned and looked back to the rest of the initials, "There's my cousin Eric who is really sweet. He's-"

"Opera singer slash composer on the side. I've seen him before; he stared in the Phantom of the Opera, right? Remember I went to see it for my humanities class? Gosh, how is he related to you. Uh, no offense. I mean he doesn't really look Italian."

"He wouldn't. The only things he got from our family were the hair curl and our eye color." Feli pulled out a picture of his cousin, "See? His mom is American. My uncle Paulo met her while she and her family were vacationing in Italy. His brothers however, are beautiful. I mean Eric is handsome and all but those boys..."

"I bet. Are these their initials?"

"No, those are my uncles. _Those_ are their initials." Feli bit his lip to keep from grinning too much at his friend's reaction. The blond turned bright red with excitement, his green eyes widening with disbelief.

"N-no way. I don't believe it. Like, that's…No way!"

"They're very nice. Coming in tonight, maybe you'll meet them tomorrow at the after party."

Feliks let out a very high squeal and had skipped from fan boy to fan girl mode rather quickly. He hid his giggles behind his scarf and blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm happy that you like my family. I'm very proud of all of them."

"Like? Like, I love them." Feliks patted his cheeks to lessen the flush, "Heh, I'm going to, like, head down stairs. I'll wait for you in the cab ok?"

"Oh, no need. I have a car waiting. It's the red one. Milen should be by it." Feli watched his friend leave before turning back to the pantry. With a ready pen, he burned his own initials into the wood along with a quick sketch of a sun and a wolf sitting above it howling. Stepping back to look at his handy work, Feli let out a happy, 've'. He switched off the pen before quickly tapping the surface to make sure it was cool enough to cover it back up with the mat.

"Ve, good luck, fratellino." The last thing he saw before completely covering up the carvings was the initials of his cousins: Ser. Ber. Os. V. He patted the door beam and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Loud music blared inside as Bernardo's fingers danced across buttons on his controller. He sang the battle song to himself, his voice growling out the words. In the bathroom his brother Oswaldo or Ozzy as he liked to call him, was singing along as he finished packing up their stuff. Seraph's leg was the only thing he could see from where his older sibling, by six minutes, was speaking with someone.

Seraph smirked at the house keeper who was assigned to bring up their dinner, "My doesn't this look delicious," he purred. He looked at the petite woman through his black fringe, "The pasta you've brought isn't so bad either."

The girl shivered and tried her best to keep her resolve but she rarely, if ever, had a man so out of her league flirt with her. "I-It's been p-prepared just as you ordered it, sir."

"Mmm, I bet it was." The Italian knew the effect he was having on her and he reveled in it. This was his last night in Sydney and the last thing he wants is to spend it with his brothers. "Tell me, bella, are you free tonight?"

"Oh, um, sorry, no. I have the night shift I'm afraid. B-but I do have tomorrow open if-"

"I'll be long gone by tomorrow." Seraph sighed and ran a hand through his black hair in disappointment before lighting up, "I should give you your tip now. You probably have a long night ahead of you."

The young woman bit her lip in her own disappointment and nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey," the Italian lifted her chin up with a pale finger and brought her face close to his, "Don't be sad. You gracing me with your presence was more than satisfying but I must ask, if it's not too much, may I have something to remember you by?"

"L-like what?"

"Well, where I'm from, we tend to give a kiss." He smiled when he heard her breath hitch, skin heating up under his fingers. "Well?"

"Dude, get your ass in here with the food!" Seraph rolled his eyes at his brother's outburst and tried to at least press his lips against hers.

"Bro, I know you heard him," growled Oswaldo from inside, "Get your ass up in here and fucking help us clean! This is as much as your mess as it is ours." Seraph sighed. He knew that tone, his younger brother, by eight minutes, tended to revert to his old mannerisms when he was really upset and the last thing he wanted was to anger him before their flight back to Genovia. And that flight was already going to feel like a life time and would be even more so if they were all in a bad mood. "Seraph!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." The Italian pecked the house keeper on the forehead and took the food back inside, leaving her dazed.

"Bout fucking time, Ser." Oswaldo pulled off his red stained shirt and stuffed it into a black plastic bag, "I hate it when you make a mess and refuse to help clean it up."

"Deep breath, Ozzy," murmured Bernard after he saved his game and shut down his system. "That song's wack. We should make a cover; it's practically all about us."

"Right." Oswald stretched his arms and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Sorry. I'm just stressed. Grandpa called and said that the party is tomorrow. Tomorrow! We still got that guy in the tub and you guys aren't even helping me pack and Eric's probably fucking some loser in his room."

Bernard and Seraph made a face. The latter spoke up, "Why are you thinking about our baby brother having sex?"

"Why else did he get his own room?"

"Right. Well first things first. We'll call in the sweepers. Dad said Aunt Ruby has some people over in this neck of the woods."

"Were _doesn't_ she have people. Is it that weird dude who doesn't talk to anybody but her and insists in communicating in damn Morse code?"

"No, that's Bob," said Bernard as he helped himself to some pasta, "He's in Dubai at the moment."

"Then who?"

"Think it's the lady with the crazy looking dog and the funny accent."

Oswaldo snorted, "You mean the one Uncle Rufus keeps making fun of?"

"Yeah, her. I'll give her a call and take care of the mess, Oz you pack up our stuff. Ber, you go check on Eric. Make sure he gets his stuff together before we hit the road. And take him his plate of pasta."

"Alright." The three identical men set out to do their jobs, Bernardo setting his suit case out for his brother to fill before taking a plate and slipping on his shoes to visit the baby of the bunch. He crossed the hallway, fist lifted to knock at the door but it opened before his knuckles brushed the wood. A flustered young man walked out as he buttoned his shirt, cheeks reddening when he felt the glare of the black haired Italian on him.

"Must you be so mean, brother?" Eric pulled on his boxers and stretched before taking the pasta plate from Bernard. "What time are we leaving?"

"We've got an hour and thirty minutes till take off." The older Italian looked around to find the room spotless, with the exception of the bed. The blonde's suitcase was also propped against the wall, leather messenger bag next to it. "I see you're ready to go. Did you enjoy your last minute snack?"

Eric frowned, "What are you talking about? You just brought me-oh." He blushed into his plate at his brother's smirk, "Yeah, I-uh…it's been a while, ok?"

"Hey, man you know I ain't judging. He was kinda hot, could've of done better though, I think."

"Whatever. He was nice."

Bernard smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Get dressed when you finish up. We'll come get you when we're done cleaning up."

"You're not calling in the sweepers? Uncle Kiba said Kali was in the area and that she was good."

"Hey, you let big bros worry about the mess, ok? Be back in a few."

"Right." Eric watched his brother leave his room, "I'll just…finish this pasta I suppose."

* * *

Ludwig dragged himself inside his apartment and dropped his keys onto the bowl on the table in the entry way. Tonight had been hectic in the ER, though the Thursday rush was nothing compared to Friday's but lucky for him and his family, they were off both tomorrow and the day after. He pitied Kiku and Feliciano who would no doubt be forced to work well into the night. In all honestly he would've loved to work with them instead of having to go to the stupid ball. He had found it strange that his Japanese co-worker had bonded so quickly Feliciano but he supposed that the Italian had that charm about him.

The German took a quick shower before dropping himself on his bed. Johan eyed his master wearily, his nose nudging against Ludwig's face. "I'm ok, boy, just had a long night. And that text message, Natalya sent me didn't exactly do me any favors. Can you believe she wanted me to force Tino to change his flowers for the wedding just cause she wanted to use the same kind for ours?" The black feline narrowed his blue eyes and let out a deep meow. "Ja, tell me about it. She's out of her mind." He turned on his side muttering about how ridiculous it would be to change flower arrangements a week before the wedding. "Gut nacht, Johan."

* * *

"Kesesese~ he looks so cute when he's sleeping doesn't he, Birdie?"

"He certainly looks more relaxed, eh."

"We should totally do the feather and whip cream thing on him."

"It would be a waste of cream and we could always use it for other things, Gil."

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Ludwig shifted on his bed to glare at his brother and brother in law.

Matthew had the decency to blush, "I'm sorry, Luddy. We just came to make sure you had your clothes ready."

"And score some of your delicious whip cream," added Gilbert as he wrapped his arm around his husband. "Not for anything naughty! Jeez, West, get your mind out of the gutter."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ludwig sat up and yawned, "What time is it?"

"About to be four."

"…in the morning?"

"No, the afternoon." Matthew bent down to pet Blackie, "Are you still tired, Luddy? I know I would be if I had to work till six in the morning."

"Argh, I can't believe I let myself sleep so mu-wait why are you two here again?"

Gilbert shrugged, "It's not just us. Bear and Tino are in the kitchen with Roddy and Lizzy."

"How the hell did you guys get in?!" Ludwig turned to glare at his oldest dog, Aster. "Why didn't they bark?"

The albino clutched at his chest, "You wound me, bruder! Why _would_ they bark at the awesome me when I'm the one who gives them real bacon? None of that doggie treat crap you giv-oi!" Gilbert ducked just as a pillow went flying over his head.

"Get out of my room!"

"But your suit…"

"Just leave it there. I'm going to take a quick shower. And don't drink all my beer this time!"

"Kesesese, no promises, West."

A couple of hours later, they shared a limo with their father. Gilbert and Roderich were bickering with one another while Matthew and Elizabeta chatted with each other about work. Tino was fretting over his clothes but Berwald assured him that he looked wonderful. Ludwig watched as Vash sent death glares to Emil when the young Nordic reached for Lilly's hand, the youngest Beilschmidt smiling brightly when she entwined her gloved fingers with her boyfriend's.

Ludwig sighed to himself and leaned back against the leather seat to observe the trees become denser and denser as they left the city behind. From what he could tell his father's friend lived in the outskirts of Levi where he owned the largest vineyard in Genovia. The German allowed for his thoughts to wonder what his little admirer was doing. Was he reading to the patient in room 103? Or perhaps playing a board game with one of the children in the pediatrics ward or maybe he'd been called down to the ER once again, it _was_ Friday after all.

"I want all of you on your best behavior." Wolfgang interrupted everyone's conversations as he handed out the ivory and gold invitations to his children and their guests, "My friend is a very important person both on a personal and business level." He purposefully ignored the grin his daughter in law shot him and continued, "This ball is going to serve two purposes. One is obviously for charity and the second will be for the debut of his grandson to Levi's society. Please act accordingly."

"Don't we always, Vati?" Roderich fiddled with his mask on his lap, "I mean we may act a certain way when we're at home but even we know better not to act like fools. Isn't that right, Gilbert."

"Why are you asking _me_? I'm not the one who-" The albino glanced at his father's stern look and cleared his throat, "I mean, ja, Vati. We'll be on our best behavior."

Vash snorted to himself, "Who is this mystery friend of yours, Vati? Why haven't we met him before?"

"When you see him, you'll realize why he can't stop by for a beer, son." Wolfgang reached over and fixed his son's hair. "You left your guns at home, right?"

The younger blonde rolled his eyes, "Of course, I did. I'm not stupid."

"Good boy. Alright, mien Kinder. We're here. Behave. Yourselves."

He was met with a series of groans and they all spoke in unison, "Ja, Vati."

Wolfgang smiled when the car came to a stop, "Gut, let's go." The Patriarch exited first followed closely by the rest of the family. The gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way towards the massive villa. Wolfgang was quietly talking to Roderich ahead of Ludwig and Gilbert.

The albino took note of all the Italian cars parked along the path. Metal in reds and blacks gleamed in the moon light. He nudged Berwald, "Look, Lamborghinis, Ferraris…shit, check out the Alfa Romeo! Wonder who that one belongs to."

"We'll know soon e'ough."

* * *

Steam swirled around his body, encasing the Italian in warmth even after he stepped out of the bath. God it'd been years since he last used high quality hygiene products. The ones at the hotel had been nice but they weren't what he had been raised in. He'd almost forgotten the wonders his sandalwood scented shampoo did for his auburn hair.

Sun kissed hands with nails freshly manicured, removed the fluffy white towel from around smooth hips. They quickly set out to pull garment after garment, sliding black mother of pearl buttons into place, zipping and tucking until the outcome was perfection. Those same hands reached out for a heavy watch that had been waiting nearly ten years to finally be placed around the delicate wrist of his master. It would be hidden during the ball but it was nice to feel its weight.

"You ready, cousin?"

Honey colored eyes glanced at his visitor through the mirror, "Just about."

* * *

Ludwig had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how flustered Vash became when they passed through the doors. Apparently he had a strong distrust for machines that could look through clothes, at least were Lilly was concerned. Regardless, he and his two younger siblings and Emil had been split apart from the others and ushered through a different door to get inspected by security. Why so many precautions had been taken was beyond him but he assumed that to each their own.

When they finally made it into the ballroom, his father and siblings where nowhere to be seen in the sea of guests. Ludwig frowned at this, "That's odd. Didn't they say they'd meet us on this side?"

"Ludwig!"

The young German raised his head in the direction of where he heard his name called. A man wearing a simple black mask with copper detail came up to him and clasped his shoulder affectionately. The woman on his arm grinned, "What's up, Luddy?"

"Emma, Lars." Ludwig nodded in his greeting, "I didn't think you guys would come to this."

"Don't we always?" Lars released his sister to give his young cousin a hug, "You look beautiful, Lilly." He smiled at his young cousin before reaching out for a glass of wine, "Old man V knows how to throw a party, huh?"

"…old man V?"

Lars swallowed a gulp of wine, "Mhmm. That's what I call him. He's a very nice man."

"So we hear," grumbled Vash. "What's the deal with this guy? Our dad says he's a good friend but we've never even heard of the guy."

"Oh I can guarantee you know hi-"

"Oh my gosh," gasped Lilly, releasing her hold on Emil's hand in to grab Emma's. "Monika is here, let's go say hello!" The two girls fixed their masks before linking arms to greet the blonde woman. "Come on, Emil, I want to introduce you to my cousin."

The Nordic smiled, "Coming, Lil. Gentlemen."

Vash pulled his own mask from his pocket and strapped it around his face, "Wait for me, Lilly. I want to say hi to Monika, too!"

"Man," said Lars with a chuckle, "That boy is attached to Lilly by the hip isn't he?"

Ludwig snorted, "You have no idea."

"So why were you guys hiding over here in the corner table? It's a party, Lud. You should get out there and socialize."

"I'm not wearing my ring, Lars. I step out there and everyone will come flocking."

"I wouldn't flatter myself too much, man. Not to say you aren't handsome or anything but tonight there's going to be much bigger fish to fry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, Romulus's grandchildren are in town and here at the party. Not to mention that today's the debut of another one."

Ludwig took a sip from his own wine glass. "Ja, I don't get it. Why do a debut tonight out of all nights? Couldn't they have waited for Cotillion?"

"Cotillion is for young ladies, Ludwig. Emma, Monika and Lilly did that crap in high school remember? This guy is around your age. As for why tonight, it's just how Romulus is. He's a two birds one stone kind of guy."

"Speaking of where is he? Isn't it rude for the host to keep his guests waiting?"

"Kesese~ you really need to stop hanging around Roderich, West." Gilbert walked up to his brother with an arm around his husband's waist and a wine glass in the other. "Hey there, Lars."

"Gilbert." Lars raised his glass to gently tap Matthew's, "How are you two doing tonight?"

"Very good, thank you." Matthew smiled at the taller man, "Where's Emma?"

"She and the others went to greet Monika."

"Oh, Moni's here? I'll have to say hello when I get a chance."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier. Poor girl was getting ambushed by socialites all asking for a custom. Good thing her girlfriend wasn't around, else there'd be hell to pay."

Ludwig's eyebrows rose behind his mask, "She's dating someone?"

"Uh, yeah. What rock have you been living under? They've been together for like five years now."

"We don't really talk about stuff like that."

Gilbert was about to retort when Berwald and Roderich returned with their significant others just as the lights dimmed, casting a hush amongst the guests. Lilly, Emil and Vash scurried over to their table when the small orchestra began to play what Roderich was sure to dub as an epic piece, "Where's Vati?" Roderich hushed them and stared at the orchestra in awe making Elizabeta smile at her husband's enthrallment.

A tall man walked up the stairs with two women on both arms. They held their Venetian masks delicately in their hands while the man himself wore a gladiator like mask that only covered his upper face. He carefully removed it, revealing a rather youthful man, and handed it over to another man next to him.

"Welcome," he said cheerfully. "I am your host for this evening, Romulus. Thank you so much for gracing my humble home with your presence and of course for your generous donations." The Italian paused for the applause before speaking again in his thickly accented voice, "As customary, by the end of the night I will match whatever quantity has been raised." Their host winked at the crowed, "So don't be shy with your wallets. It's for a wonderful cause. My good friend and head of Asclepius Medical District, Wolfgang Beilschmidt has decided that this year's collection will be given to a clinic that is in much needed assistance and is at the mercy of government funding. Perhaps with our generosity we can help keep it functioning for many years to come."

The guests offered another round of applause for Romulus's speech, the women and man next to him clapping their hands as well. Ludwig looked at Lars questioningly, "_That's_ Romulus? I pictured him a lot older. He's the man who was our Vati's best man right?"

"That's him alright. The man's older than he looks. He swears that it's the wine he makes from his grapes."

Gilbert chuckled under his breath while Romulus continued his speech, "His lineages are a bunch of lucky bastards to have those genes."

His brunet brother rolled his eyes, "So are we. Vati doesn't look a day over forty himself. Then again I have caught him drinking wine out of his stein."

"Bite your tongue!"

"Shh," hissed Elizabeta in annoyance. "Both of you shut up or so help me I'll swing my pan at you." Both men quickly silenced themselves.

"As you know, there is another reason I was so insistent in hosting this year's ball. Si, si, I-ah know." Romulus grinned at the mock grumbling from the audience, "How dare a hermit such as myself demand such an honor when trying to get an audience with me is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands-ah?"

Lilly cocked her head to the side in confusion while the guests around her chuckled politely. "Audience? I don't understand."

Lars leaned over to whisper to his cousins, "You know how we're all pretty well off?" At Gilbert's snort, the blonde corrected himself, "Fine, loaded? Like those gossip papers call the Beilschmidts the nobles of Levi? Well, that man and his family are freaking royalty in comparison to us and anyone one who's anyone is always trying to get in their good graces."

Vash looked up from his cup in mild curiosity, "If that's true then why haven't we heard of them?"

"You have, you just don't know it. Listen." Lars nodded over to where Romulus was orating. At some point the Italian had transitioned to the second item in his agenda and from the looks of how people where practically at the edge of their seats, the real reason why they bothered showing up.

"My greatest legacy isn't the success of my businesses or the stadium. It isn't even my vineyard or this Villa." The orchestra picked up where they left off, images now being projected onto the screen in such crisp detail. Romulus gently nudged the two women forward while his son gave a nod to their audience, "My children were one of the greatest gifts my late wife could have possibly given me for they blessed me with even greater gifts, my grandchildren. It's in _them_ that the true pride of our clan lies."

Everyone's eyes darted to the screen above them, the music increasing in intensity as the images began to come rapidly. A young Italian, Marcello, was shown swimming furiously against others in what looked like 2009 Olympics where he was awarded many gold medals. That was replaced with present time Marcello smiling into the camera with his establishment behind him. Next was a woman, Ludwig's eyes widened at how much she looked like Feliciano. She grinned into the camera and ripped her coat off to reveal what he often heard Monika describe grunge chic clothing underneath.

"Whoa," murmured Tino, his mouth forming a o shape, "I didn't know she was related to such a prestigious family. I really love her band."

"She's cute," added Elizabeta kindly as she watched the girl on the screen reach out to touch her fan's hands. The video cut screen to a very attractive black haired Italian knocking out his rival in the ring and being awarded a large ornate belt before zooming out so that they could see him, now clothed in black suit, holding it over his head with pride. Beside him were two others of his spitting image. The names Oswaldo and Seraph appeared under them with the champion's name, Bernardo, in between.

"And _they're_ hot." Everyone turned to face Matthew who reddened with embarrassment despite his husband's hushed cackles. Silently, everyone at the table couldn't help but agree with the blonde's assessment.

Oswaldo and Seraph were shown once again in present time with Bernardo, this time it looked as if they were rapping, before a shy looking Italian appeared after them. He looked nothing like his predecessors, his hair blond and features more American than Italian. Never the less Eric smiled kindly into the camera, his eyes strangely familiar to Ludwig but he said nothing. What he did comment on was how they all had a funny curl protruding from their heads. Unfortunately his observation fell on deaf ears in favor for his siblings attention directed towards Roderich who had let out a rather unmanly squeal.

The brunette cleared his throat, "What? He's got one of the most beautiful tenor voices I've heard."

~.~

"Deep breath, cugino," whispered a dark haired Italian to his younger cousin, "There's nothing to be scared of, we're right behind you."

The young Italian allowed his older cousin to secure his Venetian mask around his face. His honey colored eyes looked at the screen in front of him just as the short film was reaching its ending, the images now showing full bodied shots of his cousins and brothers in rabid succession until it stopped with their family crest, "I'm not afraid." Seraph smiled and stepped back in to line with his siblings and cousins.

"Signore e Signori," called Romulus proudly, "I present to you my adorable grandson and heir of my empire…"

Ludwig watched as everyone gripped their seats in anticipation and scoffed. Really? They might as well as stamp gold digging vultures onto their forehead. Romulus was certainly not doing his grandson any favors by stating that so bluntly. He drowned the rest of his wine and looked around for a beer. He spotted Gilbert's bottle on the table and wondered if anyone would notice if he took it. Probably not, his own siblings were engrossed with whatever their host was saying.

The German inched over in his seat until he was arm's length away from the amber liquid. Just a bit closer… Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the fabric that was being used as the screen collapsed in on itself and fell elegantly onto the steps.

"Dr. Feliciano Vargas!"

Roderich choked on his wine while Ludwig's fingers slipped on the bottle of beer, knocking it over onto the table cloth. Everyone clapped for the newest member of their society but the young German drowned them out. He craned his neck to see over Berwald's head. Four Italians lined either side of the stair case with a lone man with an ivory mask with black and gold detail descending the steps with a grace fit for a prince.

"Bullshit," he murmured. It had to be. The Feliciano he knew wasn't capable of grace outside of medical techniques what with him always knocking things over and tripping.

Feliciano hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead before being embraced by his grandfather. He allowed it but on the inside he was screaming.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter...any way please let me know if you enjoyed it,you know I adore receiving reviews! Ludas Magnus was the greatest Gladiator schools in Ancient Rome, bet you can guess who that gym belongs to given the name =3 Levi is a fictional city within the fictional city of Genovia located in Europe. I didn't want to have to do more research about law and protocol than I had to...sorry T_T **

**Italy has an interesting family doesn't he? They'll explain themselves in the next chapter where the _real_ party starts. Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites and follow list. It means so much ^_^  
**

**ps- I was listening to the World of Warcraft Suite as inspiration for the mini film Romulus played as introduction of his grandchildren and Feliciano, especially the last 50 seconds were the music becomes really intense. The part where Lovi is sparing with Antonio and is recalling his misadventure with the couple was influenced by Till I Collapse by Eminem **

**~Until Next Time**

**kara-hime24: I'm sorry T_T The wedding is going to be a big deal in this story though. Big.**

**HeroinOfDarkness: Thank you so much! I'm very honored that you think so =3**

**12KataangHeart's: Yup Yup lol. I know what you mean, I feel like I'm spinning a spider web and in essence I am. This is my first story that is going to be complex and more than just Romance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**

**pastaadict: I'm glad you liked it ^.^ Thank you so much for the review although I apologize for only grazing the surface of the Ball. More to come in the next chapter I promise! In the mean time, I really hope you liked this chapter =3**

**alles: lol you hit the nail on the head ^.^ If you like I could have Feli tell that story in the near future =3 Thank you for the review and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
